You Found Me
by Soonerblonde
Summary: James, don't fall for the cute, wide eyed sophomore with problems at home. Too Late.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so now that I finally took the time and figured out how to work this site, I'll be updating here too. Enjoy!

Title: You Found Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Skate AU  
Summary: "James, don't fall for the cute, wide-eyed sophomore with problems at home"  
"Too Late."  
Status of fic: WIP  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.  
Author's Notes: I didn't see many fics about what Kate and Sawyer could have been like in high school, so that's the way I took it. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Song: You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson

_I'm sick of this_, she thought as she stomped out the door.

"I never want to hear that again, Kate!" her stepfather yelled after her.

Tears streamed down her face as she rushed down the street, hoping that she hadn't, once again, missed the bus. She could see the flashing lights as the long yellow bus rounded the corner and sped on down her street, not even stopping for the lone boy already standing at the corner. Great, Kate thought as she slowed and sullenly continued what promised to be a long, miserable walk toward Oceanic High School. She and the lone boy reached the corner at the same time and walked side by side for a few minutes, the silence growing longer with each step. 

Suddenly the boy grinned and asked, "So the old hag hates you too, huh?"

Kate smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah, ever since I told her who my parents were, she refuses to stop unless my friend is already on the bus and makes her. But she's out of town and I'm stuck here alone until she gets back."

"Well ain't that harsh? She hates me because I once called her…well you can probably guess."

"Probably no more than she deserved," Kate stated simply.

"You got that right. I'm James, by the way.

"Kate," she said firmly as they continued to walk.

"You look really familiar. You a senior?" James tried to keep the small talk going, even though Kate looked like she wanted to retreat inside herself again.

"No, I'm only a sophomore. Are you a senior?" Kate already knew the answer but asked anyway because she thought it would seem weird if she told him she already knew about him.

"Yeah. That means it's my last year in this junk town. As soon as I'm done with school, I'm off to New York. I have a friend…Wait. Why am I telling you this? You probably don't care." James glanced at her with a puzzled look as she struggled to hide the wistful look on her face.

"No, it's fine. It's nice to listen to something other than yelling." Kate said this with such nonchalance that it took James a minute to absorb what she had said. He looked at her and saw the pain that was etched in all the corners of her face.

"Well, thanks," he said, trying to ignore the sense of horror that someone like Kate could have a history as horrible and wrenching as his. "It's nice to have someone to listen to me. Anyway, I have a friend who lives up there and has offered me a place to live. I turn nineteen in February and my friend refuses to let me come 'till I finish school." James did not add that their original plan had backfired when James failed his junior year and Jack had passed with flying colors. He scowled at the thought of Jack getting to live on his own in New York while James was stuck here in Boring-ton, Tennessee.

"Why did you decide to ride the bus today?" Kate asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, well, my truck broke down. It wouldn't start this morning and I didn't have time to fix it, so I decided the bus was my only option. I didn't figure the driver would be the same old nut from when I was a sophomore." James looked over at Kate as she sighed wistfully.

"I wish I could drive. I don't turn sixteen till May." She though about the BMW K 100 RS 1984 series motorcycle she had been saving up for. Sure it was a little beat up but all it needed was a new transmission and it would be as good as new. She only needed to save up $500 more and she would have enough to buy the motorcycle and have it fixed. She had a steady job at the local doughnut shop but she hated it. The people who made her life a misery came in everyday to haggle her and by the end of the shift on the previous day, she had come home almost in tears. By the time she could get her license, she would have enough. That is if she could learn to not smart-off to the jerk who called himself her boss.

"You got that look in your eye," James announced, taking his turn at interrupting her thoughts. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

She blushed and showed him the picture of her dream.

"Ah, I see. And you have to wait till May to get it?"

"Yeah but I can't afford it until May so I guess it works out."

"At least you can get one. I have a friend who has had to ride the bus all four years of high school because he can't afford his own car and is too proud to ask for a ride or borrow money. And he ain't gonna get the money from his folks." James scowled at the memory of his most recent encounter with Michael's dad. They usually avoided him altogether, but Michael had forgotten his wallet and Rick had caught them before they got out of the house. Michael still had the boot on his ankle, and James could still feel the spot where he had been punched when he had tried to distract Rick so Michael could make it to the truck.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. My stepdad…well, let's just say we don't get along very well." A small tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered his latest batch for insults, both verbal and physical, but she quickly brushed it away so James wouldn't see.

Not sure how to respond, James walked silently beside Kate for a few minutes. He suddenly remembered his last conversation with his most recent ex-girlfriend. She had said he was an okay guy, but he was completely incompetent when it came to feelings. He glanced over at Kate and saw that the tears welled up in her eyes had begun to leak noiselessly down her cheeks. They had come to a bench and, gently, James steered Kate to sit down.

"I'm sorry I said anything. I should have known, it's really hard to talk about," James tried to comfort her to no avail. On an impulse, he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, still sobbing silently. As they sat there, they heard the warning bell ring, but neither of them cared.

Trying again to cheer her up a bit, James joked, "Fine person I am, I've known you less than an hour and I've already made you cry. That's usually a third or fourth date kind of thing with the girls I know."

Though the end of her tears, Kate choked out a laugh. "I'm not usually like this, I promise. It's just…I've had a really hard week, with my best friend being gone and my stepdad being meaner than usual. He treats me like dirt and my mom doesn't stop him." Kate dried her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, still leaning on James' shoulder.

"Well, at least you can talk about it." James gave her a quick, but strengthening hug as they both stood up. 

"We better hurry," Kate sighed, wishing she could just go somewhere than this small little town and the high school she hated. 

"Yeah, I guess."

They both laughed at the equal sound of resignation in both their voices and raced to the door as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Song: Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio

All through the day, Kate couldn't stop thinking about James. He had been so kind to her that morning. She very rarely broke down like that, but then again, she very rarely had someone that listened to her like James had. There were only two people in the world that normally did that: her dad and her best friend, Libby. But Libby was skiing in Vermont with her aunt and uncle until the end of the month, so Kate had been stuck waiting for her monthly meeting with her dad to empty her heart of the emotions that had been eating at her since the beginning of Christmas break. Meeting James had been the relief her heart had be hoping for since Libby had left a little over two weeks ago. The bus driver glared at her as Kate uneasily got on the bus that afternoon. Kate quickly made her way to the back, taking her normal seat and hoping that her "friends" wouldn't be riding this afternoon. Life had been a little better since the seniors in her group of tormentors had gotten cars, but ever once in a while, they rode the bus just so they could give her the "special attention" they thought she deserved. She stared out the window as the bus sat idle in the parking lot, waiting for the stragglers to rush out the doors. Just as she had given up hope of her new friend joining her for the long ride home, James climbed up the steps of the bus. He scanned, searching for either an empty seat or her, she couldn't tell and suddenly he smiled and walked towards the back. Smiling back at him she moved her backpack and he quickly sat down as the bus pulled forward.

"Hey there Freckles," James said contentedly. He grinned as the nickname had the desired effect.

"Freckles?" she crinkled her nose while her hand unconsciously went to cover it.

"Yeah, Freckles. Don't tell me you don't like it. It took me all day to think of that." He put on a look of worried uncertainty.

"I love it," she smiled; it worried her a little that he could fake that look so well. It made her wonder what else she didn't know about him.

They talked the whole ride home and although she seemed at ease, she was very reluctant to get off the bus when the time came. James said goodbye when they reached the corner of Kate's street but hesitated, unsure if Kate would be okay.

Kate tried to smile. She was thankful that someone cared for her but she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread she got whenever she faced the prospect of going to the house she called a home.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She tried to put on a convincing brave face, but the tears she thought she had drained this morning threatened to burst out again.

"You sure?" When she nodded, he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a fragment of paper.

"Well here's my number just in case. Call me if you need anything." He thought it ironic that his number might actually be important to a person other than his current make-out partner.

"Thanks again," she said as she slowly turned and walked down the street toward her house. James watched silently as she walked down the street and turned onto the sidewalk that led to the door of her house. She paused then stealthily opened the door and slipped inside. As she pulled the door shut, James heard yells and the sound of someone running up the stairs. Trying to convince himself that she would be okay, and telling himself that he couldn't afford to get involved – after all he was living on his own while he was still in high school and he wasn't exactly sure if that was legal – he walked toward his own house and quickly went inside. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and, grabbing the cordless phone, went out to the garage to work on his truck until nightfall. He would make sure it was ready, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Song: The Rabbit by Jimmy Wayne

Kate said goodbye to James and slowly walked down the street toward her house. The grin she had been wearing on her face since he had gotten on the bus was quickly dissolving into a grim line as she got closer and closer to the torture chamber she called a home. As she turned the corner to go up the sidewalk, she sneaked a look back at the corner where she had left James. He was still standing there watching her. It comforted her just a bit that he cared enough to make sure she got home alright and with a newfound strength, she walked up to the door and eased it open. It creaked and Kate winced as she heard thundering footsteps coming from the living room. She pulled the door shut and ran for it.

"KATE!" a furious voice called as she tried to dash up the stairs. Heavy footsteps followed her and a large hand grabbed her arm. She was spun around to face the person she hated most in the whole world. She stared into the hard eyes of her stepfather Wayne.

"You little witch," Wayne breathed and Kate tried hard not to show just how scared she was but was she having no luck. The sudden grin on Wayne's face showed her that her body would be the owner of a new bruise before she could escape to her room. In one quick motion, Wayne pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Kate's face. It hit her full on the right eye and she cried out in pain.

"That's for you comment this morning you spoiled brat," Wayne whispered to her as he let her go. She raced up the stairs, hands over her eye, while Wayne went back to sit in front the TV like nothing had happened.

"I'll pay you back for that," Kate swore as she stepped into the bathroom connected to her room to examine the damage. Her right eye was red and swollen but it was quickly turning a very nice shade of black, blue, and purple and she could hardly see. She walked back into her room and opened the small mini-freezer she had purchased when she was 13. Moving with expertise, she quickly filled a bag with ice and sat down at the desk she had built. Still unable to relax, she suddenly realized that the door was still open and jumped to close it. Since the only lock was on the outside (Wayne had installed that when he moved in when she was seven), she had taken to keeping one of the dining room chairs in her room so she could be warned when someone was trying to get into her room. She shoved the chair under the doorknob, then collapsed onto her bed. This had been way too long of a day, and now all she wanted to do was sleep and forget everything. Except James. She had never connected with someone like that before, not even her dad. He listened to her. He made her smile. He cared about her safety. She only knew one other person in her life like that and she only got to see him once a month. She sighed and pulled herself up. She walked over to the desk, cursing her stepfather for making it impossible to call James. Wishing, once again, that she had a cell phone, she pulled out her math homework. As she searched for a pencil, she pulled open one of the drawers and gasped. Lying inside was a cell phone and a prepaid minutes card. Hesitantly she picked it up, almost afraid it would vanish if she touched it. It was very real and the answer to her prayers. Her first thought was to call James, but she thought better of it. Better to save the minutes for an emergency or a case when Wayne went out of control again. She stowed it in a hidden pocket in her backpack and sat down at the desk again. She worked on her homework until the natural light was not enough to see by then stood up and walked over to the door and removed the chair. Her stomach grumbling, she turned the knob and realized that, once again, she had been locked inside her room. She had been so absorbed in her homework; she hadn't even heard the lock click. Resigned, she walked over to her closet and pulled out some crackers, a can of cheese, and a grape Fanta. Kate quickly demolished her meager meal, still feeling hungry. She had a chocolate craving and began to ravage through her closet in order to find something. At first all se could find was old Halloween candy (she didn't want to know how long that had been in there since she hadn't gone trick or treating since eighth grade) but finally she found an unlabeled, sealed box. She carefully pulled it down and carried it over to her bed. After pulling off the tape she opened the flaps one by one and looked inside.

The box was filled with a collection of memories. There were photos, books, tapes, candy bars, toys, even a small stuffed teddy bear. She now remembered sealing this box and hiding it to keep it away from _him._ She pulled out the items one by one, reliving the memory, and then setting it to the side. The stuffed bear was a present from Libby's twelve year old cousin. They had visited Texas two years ago and he had won it at the State Fair, then deciding that Kate needed it more than him. There were dozens of photos, Kate and Libby, Kate and Tom, Kate and Lindsey, Kate and her dad, even a few of Kate and her mom in happier times before Wayne. Putting those aside as her vision became a little blurry, she pulled out the tapes. Before she realized what a demanding job it was, Kate had wanted to be a news caster. When she was little, her mom had given her a small tape recorder and Kate had practiced her news casting skills on it until Wayne decided it annoyed him and broke it when Kate was eleven. Next, she pulled out the candy bars. Back when she had still been allowed to be involved in school activities (eighth grade), the fundraiser had been to sell Apollo chocolate bars. Her mom had bought a whole case and had given it all to Kate. The eight she pulled out were all that was left from the 108 two years earlier. She opened one up and took a large bite, moaning with pleasure. Looking at the books, she saw one she recognized. When she had first showed it to Tom, who had read practically every book in the universe, according to Kate, all he had said was, "It's a book about bunnies," which caused Kate to actually read it. She had enjoyed _Watership Down_ and had kept it to read in times when she felt down. She smiled as she remembered this but the smiled quickly disappeared as she looked down at the last remaining item in the box. It was the small toy plane Tom had given her when they were in kindergarten. Looking at it, Kate expected to be swept up in the emotions of love, excitement, and compassion and usually surrounded her when she thought about Tom, but she wasn't. Telling herself she was just tired, she quickly repacked the box and put it up again. She glanced at the clock. 10:00 pm. With nothing else to do, she changed into her pajamas, shut off the light, and climbed into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she was, as usual, thinking about a guy, but tonight the guy she would talk to in her dreams was different than so many nights before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Song: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Kate started awake as her alarm cried out into the silent room. She glanced at the clock that read 6:30 am, groaned, and dragged her tired body out of bed. She quickly skipped across the cold floor and into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. After turning on the shower, she walked back to the mirror and looked in, dreading what she might see. Wincing, she examined the swollen black area around her right eye. This had to be the absolute worst black eye she had ever gotten, of course, Wayne was probably twice as strong as anyone who had ever punched her before. Her eye was as black as Wayne's heart and was completely swollen shut. Her cheekbone was very bruised and sore to any movement of her nose or mouth, as was the bone above her eye. She quickly showered and dried her hair, trying to move her mouth as little as possible, all the while thankful that there was a lock on the bathroom door. She hated to think of what horrible thing could happen if Wayne happened upon her while she was showering. She shuddered and pushed away that nasty, nightmarish thought. She pulled on her robe to shield off the cold and walked over to her closet. As she searched for an outfit, her eyes were drawn to the short denim skirt her mother had gotten her for Christmas. When she had first seen it, she had been completely against wearing it because it wasn't exactly the type of skirt she usually wore but today it she looked at it in a new light. She tried it on and it fit perfectly, settling on just the right spot at her hips. It was like it had been specially designed to fit her. Kate chose a medium green camisole and a long-sleeved white collared shirt to go over it. Rolling up the sleeves, she picked out her shoes, put on her necklace, finished her make-up, and headed to her door, but something was wrong. She didn't hear any of the noises she usually heard when she was getting ready in the morning. On most days, her mom would be downstairs getting ready to go to work, but today all was silent. Not wanting to go down and add a new bruise to her collection if Wayne caught her before she could find her mom, she decided it would be safe to eat one of the leftover doughnuts she had been allowed to take home from the store two days ago. She ate quickly and gathered up her things. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had fifteen minutes before the bus was due to arrive at her corner so she got out her make-up again and tried to make her eye a little less noticeable but quit because it hurt so much at the slightest touch. Deciding that she wouldn't risk missing the bus again, she grabbed her coat and walked to the door of her room, which had been shut all morning. She turned the handle but nothing happened. The realization hit her harder than Wayne's punch last night: she was still locked in her room. Her legs trembled as she sat down on her bed. She had been locked in her room before but her mom always came and unlocked it sometime in the middle of the night so Kate could get out if trouble came. Then Kate remembered, her mom had flown out the previous morning for a meeting with her lawyer in Pennsylvania. She wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Kate had thought she could survive until her mom got back but after yesterday, she wasn't so sure. She went back into her closet and grabbed another change of clothes and her basic necessities. Her aunt and uncle had always said she was welcome and they knew her step-dad so she would be more than welcome. But first she had to get out of her room. Not that big of a deal, she had snuck out before but she had to make sure not to wake up Wayne.

When James woke up on Wednesday morning, everything was dark. He glanced at his clock and saw that it read 6:45 am. 'What on earth made me wake up this early?' he wondered. Quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he showered and went to make himself a nice hot breakfast. After having a nice meal of eggs and bacon, and completely destroying the kitchen in the process, he gathered up his backpack and other things he would need that day and headed out to his truck. It was a quarter until eight and he figured that Kate would be heading to the bus stop anytime now, so he parked his truck at the corner and pulled out his very worn copy of his favorite book Watership Down and began to read. The minutes passed quickly and the next time James looked up it was 8:15. 'Where could she be?' he wondered. Yesterday she got here at 7:55, right as the bus pulled away. Today the bus was long gone and he hadn't heard word one from that house. He looked up and saw a small figure making its way slowly but surely across the roof of Kate's house toward the trellis on the side. Smiling to himself, James put the truck in gear and drove down the street to park his truck quietly in front of Kate's house.

Kate looked up when she heard the motor turn over. She had seen the truck at the corner and had been suspicious but now she realized that the only person who could possibly be in it was James. She began to hurry her climb so that by the time he parked his truck in front of her house, she was almost ready to begin her decent down the trellis. He came over and stood underneath her, grinning.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked quietly.

"Immensely," he whispered back.

"Stop being a pervert and get over her and help me."

"Okay, throw me you backpack." The air whooshed as the heavy backpack flew through it to land in James' arms.

"Good grief, whatcha got in here Freckles?"

Kate blushed and didn't answer. As she got lower, James set down her bag and moved to help her down. As his hands gripped her waist, his eyes turned hard. He slowly lifted her down to the ground. She couldn't weight more than 90 pounds, he thought to himself. And I'm no doctor but that is majorly under weight for someone who is five foot five.

"Thanks for you help. I take it you got your truck fixed," she asked as she picked up her bag and walked towards it, being careful not to let James see the right side of her face.

"Yep, hose that connects engine and fuel had a leak. I fixed it and it runs good as new," responded James, who had noticed a black smudge on the side of her face.

"Hey Kate, I think you got…What on earth happened to your eye!" James asked as Kate automatically turned when her name was called.

She grimaced and told him the story of Wayne as they got into the truck and drove to school. When she was finished James drove in shock for a few minutes.

"Well why didn't you call the police after he hit you?" James wanted to know.

"It wouldn't help. The sheriff is Wayne's best friend from high school. He doesn't believe me or my mom and refuses to make him stop." Kate had told her aunt and uncle this many times but if Kate ever came over to their house with bruises, they always called the police, which was the clue for Kate to spend the night.

"Anyway, I'm spending the night with my aunt and uncle tonight so I'll be safe there."

"Okay," James replied as he parked his truck. What he really wanted to do was go back to Kate's house and throttle the man who would put a fifteen-year-old girl through that kind of pain so often she had a plan when she had a plan to deal with it. He stifled the urge and looked at Kate while she chattered away. He smiled. If she would be okay, he could at least pretend. He let her talk for a while, just glad to be in the company of a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

"You coming or what?" Kate asked suddenly, crashing into James' thoughts like a freight train.

'Comin' where Freckles?" James was so busy staring at her, he had completely forgotten that they were sitting in plain view in the school parking lot.

She giggled. "Inside of course. I have some friends I want you to meet, so hurry." She jumped out of the truck while James shook himself out of a daze. He would have to be more careful where she was concerned. Quickly locking his truck, he followed her up the stairs that led to the front door of their school, Oceanic High.

"James, over here!" Kate called as he entered the doors. She was standing off to the right with a tall, lanky guy who looked to be about her age. He had wavy brown hair and eyes that would bore right through you until you thought you would melt. He had quite a reputation, being the only sophomore to have gone out with every girl on the varsity cheerleading squad and the only sophomore on the varsity football team. But his current girlfriend, the one attached to his hip, James noted as he walked up, was Lindsey Marcus. She was the only sophomore on the girl's varsity basketball team. She was slender and average height, but powerful and one of the fastest girls in the state. Her blonde hair that reached almost the middle of her back and blue eyes that were so clear you felt like you could see right through them made her the envy of almost every girl in the school, but unlike most talented people, she didn't really fit in and was seldom asked out, despite being easily the prettiest girl in school. As James approached, Tom gripped Lindsey tightly around the waist. Kate rolled her eyes and introduced them.

"James, this is Tom Brennan and Lindsey Marcus, my cousin."

"Your cousin?" James repeated, glancing at Kate in awe.

Kate frowned as she saw the normal look of awe cross James' face. Scowling, she said a quick goodbye to the couple and dragged James down the hall. As soon as Lindsey was out of his line of vision, he regained his composure and followed Kate as she lost herself in her thoughts.

'_Why do all the guys look at her like that? It drives me nuts. If they knew what she was really like--_' she stopped suddenly as a realization hit her. She still hadn't had any of her normal feelings for Tom.

"Ummm…hate to break it to you Freckles, but your locker is down there," James pointed to a locker at the far end of the hallway. Kate walked mindlessly towards it and automatically put in the combination.

"You know, your cousin is real pretty," James commented as Kate pulled out her books. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "But I'd choose you over her any day of the week." And as the warning bell rang, he strolled away whistling, and leaving behind a very red sophomore girl.

The day passed very quickly for Kate. What James had said kept making her blush, causing Lindsey to repeatedly ask if she felt okay. When the last bell finally rang, Kate rushed to her locker, only to find James standing there, grinning.

"Need a ride home Freckles?" he asked Kate as she gathered up her things.

"No, I have to work." She scowled. She hated her job at Darlin' Dharma Doughnuts. Her manager was a major jerk that treated all the employees like something she had stepped in. Her co-workers, Kayla Wilson and Nathan Montgomery, had quickly realized that nothing could be done about Belinda Hawkins, the hated manager, and so Kate was stuck with a boss who would rather sit on her than say hi to her if she wanted to be able to afford her motorcycle in the near future.

"Where do you work?" he asked, his anger slightly flaring up at the fact that a pretty 15 year old girl had to work to survive.

"The doughnut shop over on Main and Second," she replied, slamming her locker shut.

"Well then why don't I give you a ride over there? A pretty girl like you deserves something better than walking." He followed her as she headed towards the front door.

She stopped and turned around. "Would you?" The wistful look in her eyes would have made it impossible to refuse even if he had wanted to.

"Well of course, Sassafras. I'll even come pick you up if you tell me what time your shift ends." The grateful smile she gave him as he said this made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

They walked outside and got in his truck in a comfortable silence. As James started the car, he absently reached over and turned on the radio. Country music blared through the truck's old speakers as they drove down Main Street. James absently hummed along with Big and Rich's "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" while Kate tried to hide a giggle. That song seemed to fit him so well. He pulled into the parking lot and she quickly regained her composure.

"I get off work at eight," she said casually.

"Is that a hint you need a ride home, Sassafras?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you did offer."

"True and a gentleman never goes back on his word." Kate stifled a laugh as he added "But I'm no gentleman, hon. I'm more of a cowboy." He winked and Kate laughed, her cheeks flushing prettily as he pulled the truck away. Still grinning, she gathered her courage and went inside.

"KATE!" a voice screeched suddenly. Kate sighed. Belinda was doing an exceptional job at finding faults in Kate's work today. First Kate hadn't cleaned the counter well enough. Then she had forgotten to refill the cash register's receipt tape. Most recently, Kate was supposed to change the specials and she had put up the normal specials instead of the _special_ specials. Kayla and Nathan cast Kate sympathetic looks as Kate groaned inwardly and looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes to escape _this_ torture chamber. _'She's almost as bad as Wayne!'_ Kate thought, and then reconsidered, gingerly touching her eye.

"KATE!" Belinda yelled again. "Did I or did I not tell you to clean the display?"

"Ummm…" Kate stalled. "I don't think you did."

"Well I have now! Get it done immediately!" Belinda stormed to the office as Kate sent a glare that would scare a cat after her.

Muttering, Kate grabbed the cleaning supplies and went around the counter. She leaned down and was scrubbing at a stubborn spot when a voice behind her made her jump about a foot in the air.

"Hey Sweetcheeks, I thought employees were supposed to be behind the counter, not staring at the doughnuts in the display case." He grinned as she glared at him and went back behind the counter. She dropped off the supplies and leaned against the counterm sighing.

"What's the matter? Mamacita and Chucky givin' you problems?" he asked, gesturing to the lone customers sitting in the corner of the shop.

"No, it's my boss. She hates me for no reason."

"I think I can fix that problem," James replied as Belinda came back to the front of the building. "Hey Lin, how's life treatin' ya?"

"Hey James, been a while since I've seen you. You here for the doughnuts?" Belinda asked curiously.

"Nope, just waitin' to give my friend a ride home," he answered gesturing to Kate.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "Well in that case, Kate go ahead and go. Don't want to keep your ride waiting."

Kate quickly grabbed her things before Belinda could change her mind. She followed James out the door and got into his truck, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"She's my cousin," he said in response to her unasked question. "For some reason, she likes me and I tend to take advantage of that from time to time."

Kate smiled and he started the truck. He just might be a good guy to have as a friend. Country music blared as they drove down Main Street again, this time towards the nightmares they each called home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Song: Fools in Love by Inara George

Kate slowly woke up and groaned. It had been two weeks since she met James. Her mom had come home, but she had had to leave again recently, so Kate was perpetually on her guard. She slowly got out of bed and stretched. Today was her least favorite day of the year: School yearbook picture day. She made a quick decision; today would be a day to relax and catch up on homework. She quickly pulled on a pair of comfortable pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt and climbed out the window. A quick walk in the woods would clear her mind.

_'Okay,' _she thought. _'So a quick walk turned into a two hour walk.' _She approached the edge of the woods slowly. _'No big deal. Not like I had anything else to do.' _All thought disappeared from her mind as she saw a shadow move around the corner of her house. The person came farther and farther out from the house, as if they were trying to see into her room. Thankful she had left her lamp on because it made it look like someone was in there; she quickly snuck up behind the person until she was about five feet away. She then ran forward as the person turned. She suddenly realized who it was but it was too late to stop. Kate slammed into James and they both fell to the ground hard. She expected him to wince or groan but he didn't; he just grinned.

"Well Freckles, I figured this would happen sooner or later, but I never figured it'd be you," he grinned widely as her blush deepened.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you southern pervert," she replied as she stood up, brushed herself off, and offered him a hand up. He took it and she pulled him up with an ease that surprised him. He wondered what else he didn't know about her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question. I've been waitin' in my truck for an hour and I was startin' to get worried." James watched as she climbed up the terrace, and then carefully followed her.

"It's yearbook picture day," Kate replied. "And unlike most girls, I don't want to have a photographic record of the worst years of my life." She climbed into her room and reached back to give James a hand in. He held onto it for a moment longer than necessary while he got his bearings. She pulled away, her face creased with uneasiness, as she listened intently. Relaxing after a minute of silence, she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. "I was going to use today to catch up on my homework and on my sleep but I woke up and had to get out of this house, so I went for a walk and lost track of time." She watched James examining her room with interest, but froze when she distantly heard the phone ring. A voice spoke for a moment, then the phone was slammed down, and footsteps came thundering up the stairs. "Quick, get in the closet," she whispered, jumping up and grabbing his arm.

"Kate–" James began as he was pulled toward the small, dark room.

"There's no time. Don't worry, he won't hurt me," she added, seeing the worried look in his eyes. "But if he saw that you were here…" That convinced him. He pulled the door almost shut; leaving just a crack so he could make sure Wayne didn't try anything.

The door to Kate's room burst open, revealing an obviously drunk Wayne. This normally wouldn't have fazed Kate in the slightest, but today there was something else. Today there was one difference, and that one difference terrified Kate beyond all reason.

Today, Wayne had a gun.

The gun was the first thing James noticed and it took all his self control to keep from jumping out of the closet and throttling Wayne. The only thing that kept him still was Kate's warning.

"Got a call from your school earlier!" Wayne shouted. "Why aren't ya there? No one wants you here, especially me. You know that!"

Kate yelled defensively, "Yeah, yeah, I know that. Can't you just get out of here?"

And eerie smiled played on Wayne's lips as he moved his hand to his back pocket. "Not today, Katie-girl."

Kate watched as he drew out a gun and pointed it directly at her. Her eyes widened in fear and her breathing hitched. "Wayne…" she spoke with fear etched in her voice, "What are you doing with that gun?"

Wayne didn't answer as he slowly advanced towards Kate.

James was out of the closet within a matter of seconds, lunging at Wayne. They both wrestled for the gun. James was successful at getting it out of Wayne's grasp momentarily, but Wayne punched him in the face instantly, knocking him down. He grabbed the gun and hit the butt of it on the back of James' head. He was out cold instantly.

Wayne advanced on Kate. "Who is that, you little witch!"

"He's no one!" she shouted.

Wayne drew out his gun again and pointed it at her once more. "You're _really_ gonna get it now."

Kate simply stood there in fear, not able to move. Tears filled her eyes as he moved towards her. She took a step backwards.

Then he started to hit her. Hard. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong. She wouldn't be winning that night. After several minutes, Wayne stopped beating her, and she let out a sigh of relief. But she tensed again seconds later when she felt him put the gun to her head.

"James," a voice called out distantly. "James, come on, wake up, we have to get out of here. He's gone, but he'll be back soon. Please James, you have to get up." He could hear the urgency and fear in Kate's voice, and he saw shapes swimming at the edges of his vision. He blinked, and his vision slowly began to clear, leaving a relieved face in place of the darkness. Glancing around, he winced. His head throbbed where Wayne had hit him with the gun.

"Where is he?" James asked darkly, his fury returning as his head cleared.

"He's downstairs, but he'll be back soon," Kate replied, not looking at him.

James sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kate nodded quickly.

"He didn't do anything to you?" James asked.

"No," Kate answered, a little too quickly. "He just beat me up a little bit. No big deal."

James nodded, looking a little relieved. "Glad you're okay. I thought he was gonna—" his voice broke off.

"Yeah," Kate replied softly. "Me too."

James looked at her as she pulled him up. She had bruises shaped like fingers up and down her arms. Her left eye was swelling rapidly and she had a red handprint on the right side of her face. Her eyes were swollen from crying.

Without warning, Kate grabbed him and hugged him tight, breathing in the smell of oil and grease that perpetually hung around all his clothes, just glad that they were both alive to tell the tale. He glanced down at her in surprise as she released him.

"Come on," she said softly. "We have to be out of here before he gets his strength back." She gathered up a few things and headed out the window, James following behind her. She climbed down quickly and waited as James went slowly to avoid making his head hurt any worse. _'How could I have gotten him involved in all this?'_ she asked herself. _'He deserves better than to be beat up by some jerk who thinks the whole world should bow down to him. I'll get revenge on Wayne for what he did to me and James. He'll regret the day he stepped foot into our lives.' _These thoughts soothed Kate. She followed James to his truck and they drove to his house for lunch. They talked for a better part of the afternoon and soon Michael came over.

"Hey there, where have you two been?" He asked as soon as he came in the door. He had met Kate a week before.

"We decided we don't like yearbook pictures," James replied blandly. Michael saw the looks on James and Kate's face and decided to drop it at that. He knew what Kate's family was like and, having a similar situation at home, he understood the need to just escape them once in a while.

Michael joined in their conversation and they talked into the evening. James threw together some sandwiches from the random assortment of ingredients in his fridge, causing Kate to remark about his eating habits.

"Freckles, I could shock you with my amazing abilities," James replied, his trademark grin coming into play. Michael choked and James whacked him hard on the back. "There's no need for that Mike, I don't think she believed me anyway."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised." She began to gather up her things as they finished.

"What're you doin'?" James asked suspiciously.

"Getting my stuff. My mom should be home by now." Kate refused to look at either of them as they stared at her in disbelief. "She can keep Wayne in line."

"Where was your mom?" Michael asked, cutting James off and shooting him a look that told him to leave it because he couldn't afford to get involved.

"She had to go to Arkansas a couple of days ago to arrange a funeral for my Great Uncle Austin. He was this really annoying old man that nobody in my family liked. My mom looked after him until we moved here because he took care of her after her parents died when she was thirteen. The funeral was this morning and her flight back here landed about two hours ago so Wayne will be…otherwise occupied." Kate scowled at this latest thought.

"What about the gun?" James demanded before Michael could stop him. "Even her charms can't stop him from using that."

"Don't worry about the gun. It's not dangerous. It never was." Kate turned so the two wouldn't be able to see her fury and tears.

"How do you figure? Did you-" James began

"Just drop it okay?" Kate asked as she turned around.

"Okay," he replied, seeing the pain in her eyes. "So, when're you getting' your ride?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, I meant to ask you about that. I've almost got the money to buy it, but I was wondering if I could keep it over here. Wayne considers everything in the house his and I don't want him anywhere near it." _'Or me, ever again' _she added silently.

James grinned as she finished her request and looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes. "'Course, Freckles. And tell you what; I'll ever fix the transmission you told me was fried."

"Really!" she squealed, her mood suddenly lifting.

"You bet." James was suddenly caught in a whirlwind of curls as Kate threw herself at him in a gigantic hug. His hands flew up to return it, and he breathed in the sweet scent of her chestnut brown hair.

"Thanks," she said softly as she released him. She grabbed her stuff and headed out the front door towards his truck. "Bye Michael."

Michael had been standing silently throughout this whole exchange, and his eyes widened when he saw James' reaction to Kate's hug. Now he raised his hand in a silent goodbye as he watched his friend closely.

"That's the second time today she's done that," James said quietly. His mind was in an uproar as the million different views that were normally totally different all screamed the same realization at him.

Michael studied his friend. "Don't do it, man," he said after a minute.

"Do what?" James asked quizzically.

"James, don't fall for the cute, wide-eyed sophomore with problems at home. That's the last thing you can afford to get involved in."

James was silent for a moment. "Too late," he replied finally and followed Kate out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Song: Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon

"Katherine Austen, where did you get such a bea-utiful motorcycle?"

"Libby!" Kate squealed. "You're finally back!"

"Yep, but before I tell you anything about my trip, you better tell me who the tall, handsome, mysterious stranger that's fast approaching is."

Kate turned and saw James walking towards them. "James, she said when he reached them, "This is my best friend, Libby Westfield. Libby, this is James Ford."

Libby grinned and shook James' hand.

"So," James asked, turning to Kate. "How do you like your bike?" It had taken him four days to get it back in running condition and on Saturday they had painted it together, which resulted in Kate having to wash her hair three times to get all the blue paint James had throw on her out of it. She had cleaned and polished the bike just last night and today it was making a debut. Many peoples' eyes widened as they saw the sophomore getting off the dark blue motorcycle and it was obvious Kate had gone up a rung on the high school social ladder.

"It's great," Kate replied sincerely. "I still wish there was something I could do to repay you."

_'I know what you can do to repay me,' _he thought, but for once, he kept his suggestive comment to himself. Libby was already staring at him with a mischievous look that could rival his. He didn't want to give her anything else to gossip about.

"Anyway," Kate continued, oblivious to the silence of her two friends. "I'm staying at Libby's tonight." She glanced at Libby, who nodded. "So I don't need to keep my bike at your place 'till tomorrow. Okay?"

James nodded "No problem, Sassafras."

"Great," Kate replied. She was used to his nicknames by now, but Libby clearly was not. Her eyes widened and she started to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the warning bell.

"Well, that's my cue. See you after school Kate. Bye Tex." Libby winked as headed inside, leaving behind a bewildered James.

Kate laughed. "She takes some getting used to. Don't worry, she scared me too when I first met her. So come on 'Tex,' let's get to class."

"Girl, you better tell me everything." They were in Libby's bedroom and Libby showed no sign of going anywhere until she found out all she could about this new entry into Kate's life. "When did you meet? How did you get a hot cowboy like that to fix that old bike you showed me? For free?" Libby paused to take a breath and Kate laughed. She then launched into the story of how they had met, and what had happened in the month Libby had been gone. Libby was a very good audience; she oohed and ahhed in all the appropriate places.

"Dang girl," she proclaimed when Kate finished. "I leave you for a few weeks and when I come back, you've got a new 'friend,' who, by the way, could break the hearts of every female in this city, who adores you and is just begging to be asked out. How do you do it?"

Kate blushed. "Not on purpose. I just kind of stumbled into him a few weeks ago."

'Man, I wish I could 'stumble' into guys that looked like they just walked off the cover of a bad boy magazine," Libby sighed wistfully. She suddenly jerked up. "Wait…what does this mean?"

"Huh?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Does this mean you don't like Tom anymore? I mean you have had a crush on him since, like, forever." Libby looked at Kate curiously.

"Yeah, I know. He always seemed like just the perfect guy. But then I met James. He's actually friendly and doesn't spend half his life making out with varsity cheerleaders who just want help with their homework. And even thought I just met him like three weeks ago, I feel like I've known him for so much longer, you know? There's just...something about him that I can identify with."

Libby laughed and rolled her eyes. "I think somebody has a crush," she said in a singsong voice.

Kate blushed again. "Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?"

Libby grinned. "Yeah, you gonna do somethin' about it?"

Kate's smile faded. "I don't think so. I don't…I don't think he deserves to have to deal with the problems I have in my family."

"What! Don't base your decision on that! Base it on your feelings. If he likes you, he'll deal with them whether you want him to or not." Libby stared at her friend in sheer disbelief.

"I don't know. I don't want to get him mixed up in that. He's probably screwed up enough as it is..."

Libby smiled. "Well then that just means you know he can deal."

"I guess you're right. I'm still gonna wait though. Get to know him a little better. That sort of thing." Kate smiled mischievously.

Libby caught the smile. "That's my girl. Lets go eat dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Song: Tangled Up in Me by Skye Sweetnam

"Kate!" a voice called excitedly. Kate turned and saw Libby running down the hallway, towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" They walked together towards the lunch room.

"You haven't heard yet?" Libby replied.

"No, what's going on?"

Libby grinned. "They just announced there's going to be a Valentine's dance on February 10th."

Kate stopped suddenly and turned. "Are you serious?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," Libby spoke, "Is that a problem or something?"

"Well," Kate began, "this kind of complicates things," Kate was cut off abruptly by Tom's appearance in front of her.

"Hey Kate."

Libby grinned and decided to make herself scarce. "I'll see you later." She winked at Kate and left the area.

"Umm…hey Tom." Kate scowled at Libby for leaving her in the position. "How've you been? I haven't seen you much lately."

"I've been alright." He was silent for a moment, and then began again. "Hey Kate? Have you heard about the dance?" Kate glanced around awkwardly.

"Yeah, Libby just mentioned it."

Tom looked at her in anticipation, a shy smile playing on his face. He waited silently, looking for an answer in her eyes. "Well?" he asked.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Well…do you want to go with me?"

"What about Lindsey?" Kate questioned. "Isn't she still your girlfriend?"

"Oh, _her_." Tom shook his head. "I broke up with her this morning."

Kate tried to hide her shock. She smirked. "But you looked so _cute_together," she replied sarcastically.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we got that a lot. But you haven't answered my question. Will you go with me?"

Kate was silent for a moment. "Um…can you give me a day to think about it?"

Tom frowned, but recovered quickly. "Yeah, sure, of course. Take your time." He smiled. _'It's not like anybody else is going to ask her anyway,'_ he thought. _'They know her family's history.'_

"Thanks," Kate replied, trying to ignore the self-assured grin on his face.

"No problem," he replied. "Look, I'll talk to you later, I've got something to take care of."

"So what did he say?" Libby asked excitedly, coming up from behind Kate.

Kate sighed. "He asked me to the dance."

"Uh-oh. Looks like you could have a little problem. I-uh-_happened_ to overhear James talking to Michael earlier…and he plans on asking you, too."

Kate's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? Are you sure?'

"Positive," Libby replied. She grinned, "And Michael already asked me."

Kate began walking quickly down the hallway. Libby followed eagerly. "Congrats on the invite Libby, but I have to go find Lindsey."

"Why do you need to find Lindsey?" Libby asked, obviously perplexed.

"Because Tom told me he broke up with her," Kate replied quickly, "But I have my doubts that she knows about it."

They walked into the cafeteria. "Lindsey!" Kate called. She gestured for her to come over.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked, concerned, making her way over.

"Um…this is a bit awkward, but…are you and Tom still an item?"

Lindsey stared at her questioningly. "Yeah, as far as I know. Why?"

Kate glanced at the ground, a pained look crossing her face. She started to say something, but stopped, not wanting to hurt Lindsey. 

"Because he asked Kate out," Libby replied, obviously enjoying herself.

"What." Lindsey stated.

"Hey ladies," Tom said cheerfully as he walked up to their group.

"Tom," Lindsey said threateningly. "Did you just ask Kate to the dance?"

"Well, um, I, see, it's like…" he trailed off as Kate and Lindsey both looked at him with a pair of menacing glares.

"You know what," Lindsey asked, drawing herself up. "We were over a long time ago."

Kate spoke. "Tom, I don't appreciate being lied to. So to answer your question: No. I'm not going with you."

Tom froze and shot her a look of disgust, then turned and walked away, hanging his head in defeat.

The cafeteria was silent for a moment. Slowly the clapping began, as all the girls Tom had dated before cheered.

A voice drawled in Kate's ear, "Well that was a bit harsh, Freckles."

She turned and found James grinning down at her. 

"It was no more than he deserved," Lindsey replied for her.

"So," James began, "Now that the entire school knows you're not going with that jackass, how 'bout you go with a _real_ southern gentleman?"

Kate grinned, "I'd be happy to, if you could kindly tell me where to find one."

Libby rolled her eyes. "Cut the banter. Just say yes already. We all know you _want_ to."

Kate glared at Libby, but blushed. She turned back to James. "Sure."

James grinned as the bell rang. "Well, come on Sweetcheeks, we better head to class."

Kate and James walked off together as Lindsey and Libby smiled.

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Lindsey began, "But now where am _I_ going to find a date?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I might know someone who was planning on asking you."

Lindsay turned to Libby and rolled her eyes. "And who would that be, Miss Gossip Queen?"

"Nathan Montgomery," she replied pointedly.

Lindsey squealed and hugged Libby tightly. "How do you know?"

"I have my sources." Libby grinned and the two walked off to class.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Song: Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood

"Kate!" Tom called, shoving his way through the crowded hallway toward her.

Kate groaned and ducked into the girl's bathroom – the only safe haven from a determined Tom – with Libby following close behind her.

"When will he learn that I don't want to hear it?" Kate moaned as Libby stepped inside and the door swung shut, cutting off the noise of the hallway.

"He won't," Libby replied, leaning against the wall. "He's one of those guys that is used to getting whatever he wants and not having to fight for it. You're teaching him a lesson that every guy needs to learn. Don't give up. Stupid as he is, sooner or later, he'll come around if he values your friendship."

Kate was silent for a moment, then went to the door and peeked out. "He's still there."

Libby sighed with fake annoyance. "Do you want me to go chase him off?"

Kate grinned. "I'll call him later," she replied.

Libby smiled mischievously. "This'll be fun."

"Nathan, can you _please_ stop grinning like a monkey? We all know you are excited that you asked Lindsey Marcus to the dance, but seriously. You're making those of us who _don't _get asked the split second it's announced feel horrible." Kate smiled as Kayla finished her rant and went to help the next customer.

Nathan turned to Kate, still smiling.

"Honestly Nathan," Kate said. "You're making me sick and I _have_ a date."

"Oh, really?" Belinda asked, surprised. "And who would that be? Not my redneck cousin, I hope."

"Gee, thanks Belinda," James said as he walked in.

"No problem. Anything for you Tex," Belinda replied, nonchalantly. "I assume you're here to give your lovely lady a ride home?" When he nodded, she continued. "I have to admit that I worry about her in that truck of yours, especially with you driving."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous," James responded. "You always did love my truck."

"I always loved living, too," she replied. "That's why I never ask you for a ride."

Kate gathered up her things as the two continued to bicker. _They're just like brother and sister, _she thought, a little sadly. She glanced over and saw James grinning triumphantly.

"All right then," Belinda scowled playfully and turned to Kate. "See you Thursday?" she asked.

Kate nodded and walked out with James. "What was that all about?" she asked him.

"Hawkeye in there has wanted my truck since the day I bought it. She keeps trying to get me to sell it to her." James drove carefully down Main Street, remembering Belinda's driving comments.

"Oh, I see," Kate replied.

"You hungry?" he asked, catching her off her guard with the sudden change of subject. "I don't know about you Puddin', but if I had to work in that sweet shop all afternoon, I could probably eat a horse right about now."

"Actually," she said as her stomach growled. "I am pretty hungry."

"You want to come over to my place?" She stared at him in incredulity. "What? I went to the store, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation, then dissolved into laughter at the thought of him cooking.

James looked at her as he slowed to turn the corner into their neighborhood. If she had been able to look, the emotion in his eyes would have been frightening and warming, but before she could recover from her bout of laughter, they were both slammed forward in their seats. Kate's head smashed into the glove compartment and James was thrown against the window as the front of the truck crumpled.

The black car going the opposite direction folded like a sheet of paper and the driver leaped clear to avoid certain death. Some concerned passerby pulled to the side of the road and jumped out to help. They pulled James and Kate from the burning truck and laid them gently on the grass. Kate's arm was bent at a very awkward angle and she was already unconscious, but James was still cognizant and was mumbling urgently.

"Kate, Kate…" His breathing was harsh and heavy as he tried to sit up and find her. He turned his head to the side and saw her lying next to him, her chest rising and falling slightly. Relief flooded his mind and he gave in to the darkness that was overwhelming him.

The sirens cried out into the fading twilight as they raced towards the hospital emergency room, the hearts of the paramedics' heavy with worry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Song: Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw

"Kate!" James sat up sharply and swayed as the room spun. When he could focus, he looked around the small room he lay in. In the gray dawn light, he could make out a chair, a small T.V., and numerous pieces of medical equipment. He was just beginning to wonder what he should do when an overset, cheery-eyed nurse bustled into the room.

"Ah, I thought that was you Mr. Ford. It's about time you woke up. That must have been some bump on the head." She began checking the machines and writing down numbers as James glanced down at himself. He was in a normal hospital gown and had an IV in his right arm. His left arm was in a brace and when he tried to shift his feet, a sharp pain shot up his left leg.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You were pretty banged up in that accident yesterday." The nurse, who was called Betty according to her nametag, had moved on to moving his left arm up, down, and around in circles.

"What exactly happened?" he asked. "Details are a little fuzzy."

"Well you and your friend were in a very severe automobile accident. You have a broken ankle, a sprained wrist, and a very large bump on your head, not to mention numerous scrapes and some first degree burns from the fire." She threw back the sheet to reveal cuts and burns up and down his legs and a large, white plaster cast on his left ankle.

"What about Kate?" The nurse looked at him strangely. "The girl that was in my truck with me," he explained.

"Oh yes, Miss Katherine Austen, correct?" The full name surprised him. He had never even thought about the fact that Kate was just a nickname, but now it seemed perfectly natural, so he just nodded and she continued, a worried shadow passing across her cheerful face.

""Miss Austen suffered much worse injuries. She received severe trauma to the head from hitting it, we believe, on the glove box in front of her. She also has a very large gash for the same reason. Her left arm was shattered on impact and will have to be operated on, but we don't have anyone here capable of doing that. Do you have a special doctor who might be able to do that type of thing?" she asked hopefully.

"Umm, my friend and his dad are both doctors up in NYC. I know that Jacko can handle that type of thing," James answered quietly.

"Oh that's good," she replied. "We will give Misters…"

"Jack and Christian Sheppard," James supplied.

"Yes, we will give them a call. Anyway, back to your friend. Her right foot is broken in three places and the ankle on the same leg is fractured. And of course there are plenty of bumps and bruises and she has a number of second and third degree burns. From what the rescuers tell us; her door was stuck shut so they couldn't get her out as quick as they got you out. A number of them suffered from minor burns and smoke inhalation, but nothing permanent." She took a quick look to make sure his IV was hooked up right and walked towards the door.

"Can I see her?" he asked desperately.

The nurse suddenly became very proper. "Are you family?" she asked. When James reluctantly shook his head, she replied, "Then no sir, I'm afraid not. Only family members are allowed to visit comatose patients." And with that she left to go get the doctor, leaving behind a shocked and grief-stricken James in her wake.

James sat silently in the chair beside Kate's bed two days later. He had been given crutches and pain medication and was released, but she still hadn't woken up. The nurses had finally let him come in and sit with her since her real family had only come once. Diane showed up the first night and filled out all the paperwork, but hadn't come back since. The hospital had relied on Kate's aunt and uncle, two doctors at the hospital, for anything regarding Kate.

Suddenly the door opened and two men in white lab coats walked in. James stood and embraced the younger of the two.

"I was beginnin' to wonder if you two were goin' to show up," James said quietly.

"Med school is kind of hard to just up and leave from, but when I talked to you, I could tell I was needed more here," the younger of the two replied.

"And once they actually realized I was leaving, we had a thousand loose ends to tie up," the older man replied. "They got so used to me being there, they think they can't operate with me gone. I got away for as long as I could. Our flight goes back at 6 tomorrow night." The younger doctor was flipping through charts and frowning.

"You two were in a car crash right?" he asked James.

"Yeah, why? Is there something on that chart telling you different?" James asked worriedly.

"Dad, come look at this," Jack said to his father, oblivious to James' question.

Christian came over and looked at the charts, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" James asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Jack and Christian angrily.

"Umm…your friend…" Jack began.

"Kate," James supplied, his eyes still narrowed in anger and fear.

"Yes, Kate. Well, according to these charts, she shouldn't be alive. She received a very severe blow to the head that sliced it open and likely caused brain damage. Her right foot and ankle were crushed and her left arm was shattered from being slammed into something, probably the windshield. Her surface of her skin is 20 covered in second and third degree burns. She's got a few cracked ribs that might have scratched the surface of her lungs, but that's highly unlikely. Her lungs were choked with smoke and her nose was broken. But that's not even the worst part," he added, his face grim and amazed at the same time. "She's 5 foot 4 and she weighs 96 pounds. Her blood pressure is dangerously high and I'm amazed she hasn't been brought in before this. Have you noticed her getting dizzy or having headaches recently?"

James thought for a moment. "I've noticed her being really quiet and sitting down a lot recently. I kinda just figured it was her way of dealing with all the crud she has to deal with at home." James sat back down. _'How could I not have noticed?'_ he asked himself.

Jack laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault."

Christian flipped the charts closed again. "Everything seems relatively easy to cure. As long as she stays here for a few weeks, everything should be fine."

"James," Jack said after a moment. "We need to prepare her for surgery."

James silently stood up and walked over to Kate. He smoothed back her hair and gently kissed her on the forehead. Jack and his father stared after him as he walked out of the room.

"Have you ever seen him like that before?" Christian asked Jack.

"No," Jack answered. "I don't know what happened to him in the past few months, but whatever it is, she did it. She's good for him."

"Then let's fix her up." Christian paused. "And heaven help anyone who tries to hurt her again.

Jack looked at his father, confused. "What do you mean?"

Christian pointed. "See these scars? She's been through more pain than you can imagine."

Jack's eyes blazed with fury as he understood the meaning of his father's words. "Let's get to work."

The waiting room was completely silent and had been for the last three hours. Michael, Libby, Tom, and Lindsey had come as soon as they received James' phone call, and now they sat, keeping vigil during Kate's operation. Michael sat with his arm around Libby's shoulders while Libby kept glancing nervously at the operating room doors. Lindsey sat beside Tom, her earlier anger with him forgotten, her shoulders wracking in silent sobs. Tom patted her back awkwardly and stared at the floor. James had been completely still for the past three hours. His head in his hands, he hadn't moved or responded since Jack and Christian had wheeled her inside. Michael glanced up and was about to try and console his friend when a voice sounded from the operating room.

"No!" The yell echoed through the silent room and stopped the hearts of all those waiting.

"Come on, stay with me dang it!" The five looked up as the voice James recognized as Christian continued to yell.

"200, Clear!" Silence.

"250, Clear!" Worry was clear on the faces of all as the nurses glanced at one another.

"300, Clear!" The loud drone continued.

"350, Clear." The voice was getting discouraged and horror was creeping into the faces of those listening.

"400, Clear!" The drone was cut off and silence followed. One of the nurses squared her shoulders and rushed though the doors. The five refused to look at each other, thinking maybe, if they didn't think about it, it wouldn't be true.

Jack wiped the beads of sweat and tears off his face and glanced at the clock. Three hours. The surgery had almost been finished when the arrest had happened. Her heart had just flat out stopped. No warning. They had done everything possible, taking the charge all the way to 400, but it hadn't worked.

"Jack, this defibrillator goes all the way to 500," Christian said slowly.

"Forget it dad, she's gone." The tears welled back up in his eyes and he struggled to keep them contained. "I'd better go tell them."

He walked out into the waiting room and Kate's friends surrounded him. None of them spoke, too afraid of what he would say. Their eyes asked, though. He tried to control himself but he couldn't and the tears spilled out.

"I'm sorry guys, she's gone."

Christian glanced at the clock, and then back down at Kate. He reached over to program the defibrillator and the nurse gasped.

"Doctor, you can't do that; it would kill her!"

Christian glared at the nurse scathingly as he reattached the heart monitors. "If your machines are right, she's already dead. What will one last shot of energy hurt?"

When the nurse didn't answer, he picked up the paddles, rubbed them together, and turned around.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Lindsey finally choked out.

"Gone as in we lost her," Jack answered, his voice shaking. "She went into cardiac arrest and we couldn't bring her back.

"How could that happen? She was only in there three hours!" Lindsey asked hysterically.

"Three hours is a long time for a heart under that much stress. First the accident, then keeping the body running, and when we tried to bring her off the anesthesia, it just stopped. We did everything we could, but-" Jack was cut off by a loud buzz from the operating room.

"Clear!" Christian called out of habit. A loud buzz sounded as he released the charges and the shock rushed through her body. There was a loud gasp and Christian held his breath as he turned on the heart monitor.

"Wait here," Jack said. And before anyone could protest, he spun around and raced back through the operating room doors. The five refused to look at each other, each imagining that this was just some horrible nightmare and willing themselves to wake up.

Jack stared at his father in shock as Christian stood motionless.

"It worked," Christian said his voice barely above a whisper.

Jack glanced over at the stunned nurse, then at the humming defibrillator, over to the beeping heart monitor, and finally down at the peaceful Kate. "You've got to be kidding me."

While Christian checked her vitals, Jack went back out to the waiting room, feeling the need to revise his previous statement.

"Okay," Jack said as they gathered around him again. "Seems Kate is very, well I guess resilient is the best word for it."

Libby glanced up sharply. "You said 'is.' Does that mean she's okay?" she asked, her hopeful voice rising with every syllable.

They all held their breaths as Jack studied their hopeful faces. "Yes," he replied.

Lindsey burst into tears and sat back down.

"The surgery was successful after all. That brings my survival percentage to ten percent." When nobody laughed, Jack coughed awkwardly and continued. "Her arm should be completely healed in three to four months."

"When can we see her?" Lindsey asked, her tears reduced to red, puffy eyes.

"Unfortunately, the surgery didn't bring her out of her coma. Her body will only do that when it is ready. And after that," he gestured to the operating room. "It could be a while. But she could wake up anytime."

"Or never, right?" a voice asked suddenly.

"Tom! Don't even think that!" Lindsey's tears returned in full force. "She'll wake up right?" she asked pleadingly.

Jack sighed and scowled at Tom. He had hoped to avoid this question entirely. "I'm sorry to say, Tom is right. Everything depends on her. There is nothing left we can do."

Crestfallen, Lindsey ran off down the hallway and Tom, after a glare from Libby, followed her.

Libby glanced at James, then Michael. Michael put a hand on James' shoulder. "Don't worry man; I'm sure she'll be fine." Libby tugged gently on Michael's arm and they left, leaving Jack and James standing there in silence.

"James…" Jack began.

"What's wrong with her Jack?" James asked his face helpless.

"She's in a coma," Jack responded hesitantly.

"I know that much, dang it!" James yelled. "Jack, what's wrong? Why can't she wake up?" James stared James fiercely. "Don't give me the doctor answer; just tell me what I can do to help her!"

Jack looked at his longtime friend. He had never seen James like this, with so much compassion for one person.

"Please Jack…" James whispered hoarsely.

"Her coma is self-induced. Talking to her can help. Other than that, there's really nothing more I can do. Science has only advanced so far." Jack rested a hand on James' shoulder and James looked up. Jack met James' eyes for the first time since that afternoon and had to look away. The pain and fear and depth of feeling that James had for Kate was more than Jack could handle. James stood up silently.

"Do you want to see her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but I'll visit her in her room later. There's something I have to do first," James answered, his eyes hard.

"Okay. Try and find me before I have to leave." James nodded and headed towards the elevators.

'_There's one thing for sure,'_ he though as the bell dinged. _'She's never going back to that dung pit she calls home.'_ His mind churned as he figured out what he would need to fix up the empty room in his house.

"Young man," a voice called out as James headed away from the hospital a few nights later. Kate was still unconscious and James was more worried than ever.

"Excuse me!" the voice called out again. James turned and saw a man in his late twenties hurrying towards him. James stopped and the man caught up. "You wouldn't happen to be James Ford by any chance would you?"

James looked the man over suspiciously. He was wearing khaki slacks ad a white collared shirt. His brown hair was slicked back and he gave off a slightly arrogant air. And he had a broken arm.

"Who wants to know?" James asked.

The man pulled out a card, but dropped it. As he reached over to pick it up and James saw the unmistakable glint of metal in the fading sunlight. A gun. _'Who the heck is this guy?'_ James wondered, instantly on the alert. The man stood back up and handed James the card. It read:

Edward Mars

Private Investigator

800-569-2370

"My name is Edward Mars. I'm ashamed to admit that I was the person that ran into you the other day. I was visiting a client and realized that I was late for an interview. I left in a hurry and didn't pay attention when I turned the corner." He paused for a moment and looked James in the eye.

James stared down at the man silently, amazed to see the source of all his fear and pain. When James didn't respond, the man went on, slightly unnerved at the emotion in James's eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, a tad flustered. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help you out financially. I know your truck was completely destroyed."

"I got insurance," James managed to respond.

"What about medical expenses?" the man asked.

James remembered the conversation Christian had had with the chief of staff at the hospital. "They're covered."

"Wasn't there another person in the car with you? Katherine Austen? Is there anything I can do for her?" Mars looked James in the eyes again and gulped, fearing the worst. He had seen that hollow look in the eyes of his clients before.

"No," James answered softly. "Everything that can be done has been. And just a little FYI," James whispered, leaning in close. "Nobody who cares about her wants to see you anywhere near her again." James turned and stalked off, leaving behind a very confused and irritated man with a broken arm.

James sat on the front row of the little, built-in chapel that was right down the hall from Kate's room. Under any other circumstances, James wouldn't be caught dead in a chapel, but he had run out of options. It had been a week since the crash, and Kate was still in her coma. Jack had done everything he could, but had run out of options and had gone back to New York disappointed. Science, he had said, was out of options.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked, interrupting James' thoughts.

"I don't know," James replied.

"I see. Are you here to visit someone?" the man asked, coming over to James.

"Yeah, Kate Austen, Room 416. I just came from there, but I can't stand to just sit there and watch her like that anymore. There's got to be something I can do to help her." James looked up and saw the man watching him intently.

"Oh yes, Katherine. I have visited her." James looked at the man strangely but didn't say anything. "Are you by any chance James Ford?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" James asked, in what would have been a curious voice if he hadn't been overwhelmed with worry.

"I know many things," the man replied. "I am called Eko."

"Well Eko, what do you normally do for people who come in here?" James asked, almost sarcastically.

"I offer advice," he answered solemnly.

"Got anything for me?" James asked, looking up once more.

Eko paused for a moment, obviously deep in thought, then spoke. "Science is a wonderful thing James. It can fix things and change the world in way we never thought possible. But it is not perfect. Far from it, in fact. Even if science is out of options, that does not mean all hope is lost. You have to have faith that something will happen before it will. Have faith James; you might just be surprised by the results."

James sat for a few minutes. He turned to find Eko, but the older man was gone.

James walked back down the hallway towards Kate's room, Eko's word's still running through his mind. Normally, he would have blown it off as a load of dung, but for some reason, he wanted to believe this strange Eko person. James took a deep breath and walked into Kate's room. Standing beside her bed, he felt different than all the times he had done this in the past week. He reached over and smoothed the hair off her forehead.

"Hey Freckles, time to wake up."

Everything was dark, she knew that much. And her arm was killing her.

"Hey Freckles, time to wake up," a voice called from somewhere beyond the darkness. Kate struggled to focus and her head came became slowly clearer. With each second, it was easier to think and process. Finally, she eased her eyes open and turned her head slowly towards the voice.

"Hey there cowboy," she said weakly.

James' head spun and he had to sit down. "Bout time you woke up sweetheart. I was beginning to think you liked dreamin' of me more than spendin' time in the real world." He grinned for the first time in a week.

She blushed, rolled her eyes, and winced. What a headache she had.

James headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked quizzically as she tried to sit up, and winced again. Her ribs were sore as well.

"T'get the nurse. They let us stay in here on the condition that if you woke up, we would come get them immediately," he replied.

"Who's we?"

"Me, Michael, Libby, Lindsey, and Tom," he replied.

Kate looked lost. "Who on earth are they?"

Two days later Tom, Lindsey, Michael, Libby, and James sat in Kate's room. At first, Kate had been unnerved at the thought of spending time with a bunch of people she couldn't even remember, but after she met them, she had warmed up immediately. She was lively and happy in away that none of them could remember her being. In a way, they kind of _didn't_ want her to remember because with her memories would come the dark side of her life that made her cautious and closed up. Kate was unaware of any of these feelings and listened eagerly to any story they told about her past.

"…and then Tom was like, 'Do you really think that you are gonna keep us from going to the police?' and the guy was like 'huh?' and we all just laughed at him so he finally left us alone." Lindsey finished her story and Kate laughed appreciatively.

"Man, I wish I could remember," Kate said, unconsciously rubbing her arm. Even in a cast and sling, it ached and rubbing sometimes helped.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse poked her head in. "All right boys and girls, visiting hours are over. Time to head on home."

They all stood up and stretched. Every afternoon they came by and the hours seemed to fly by so fast. Kate looked disappointed.

James noticed her look. He waited until everyone else had said goodbye and left; then he spoke.

"Well Freckles, remember anything more?"

She sighed. "I know that I know them. I just can't place it. It's all right there, under the surface, but it keeps running away every time I try to capture it again."

"I think it's interesting that you can't remember any of them, who, except for Michael, you've known all your life, but somehow, you can remember me, the guy you met a month ago." James looked at her curiously.

Kate smiled. "I guess it's just because you're _so_ hard to forget."

James grinned and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You know, sure would be a nice birthday present for me if you suddenly got your memory back."

Kate looked surprised. "You're birthday's tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll be nineteen."

"Well I'll try my hardest to remember."

James smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

James walked out and Kate sighed. Another night by herself. She settled in for a long evening of memory searching.

"James! Guess what!" Kate shouted as soon as he walked in the door the next afternoon.

"You learned to fly," he guessed.

Kate scowled at him playfully. "No, but good try. I remember!"

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yep, I remember everything, my dad, my mom, all of the others, even Wayne," She finished, her eyes narrowing.

"Let's not worry about him right now. You really remember everything?" he asked again, trying to change the subject off of Wayne.

"Of course. Last night after you left, I kept trying to think, and when I finally went to sleep, it was like I was reliving my life. It's all there." Kate grinned.

"I'm very happy for you," James replied. "When do you get out of here?"

"They said in a couple more weeks. I have to miss the dance, not that I could dance anyway."

"Well that's okay; we can have our own party up here. And I got a surprise for you. But you got to get better first." James grinned as she lit up.

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Nope, not until you get out of this place," he replied.

She continued to try and wheedle to out of him, but to no avail. He finally gave her a small hint.

"It's not a first class luxury hotel, but I think you'll enjoy it more than this place."

And before she could ask anymore, the nurse came and said time was up. James grinned and her and left and Kate was left to try and work out the mystery on her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Song: Loose Lips Sink Ships by A Change of Pace

Kate sat on her hospital bed and flipped through the channels the hospital provided. There were six: The History Channel, ABC, NBC, FOX, CNN, and, an odd channel that always had these old black and white cowboy movies playing. And at 11:00 in the morning on a Thursday, soap operas and old movies were about the only thing on, but Kate had just about had her fill of soap operas in the past two weeks. Some of them were downright laughable. Her favorite was the one where the people were stuck on a not-so-deserted island and the rescue plane couldn't find them. To Kate, the idea was so outrageous; it made her cry every time she watched it.

Her arm was slowly but surely healing, and the skin grafts the local doctors had done last week were taking very well. Most of her bruises and scrapes were healed, except for the one above her eye. Her ribs felt okay, although she had to move slowly, and her foot was in a boot and could be walked on. Overall, she looked a lot better than she felt.

Kate leaned back against her pillow and sighed. After two weeks, a very precise routine had been developed. A nurse would come it around 10 AM to wake her up and bring her breakfast. About 30 minutes later, she would come to collect the tray and check the machine readings. At twelve, the doctor would come to give her a check up. A nurse brought her lunch between 1:00 and 1:30. At first, her friends had brought her lunch from a fast food place, but Kate had made them stop so they wouldn't get detentions for leaving campus for lunch. She didn't want them to get in trouble, but she missed their company. Her aunt and uncle stopped by sometimes, on the days that they didn't have a working lunch, but that was rare. Being the head doctors in the ER didn't leave you much free time. Kate usually ate alone, and then worked on some of the make-up work Libby had brought her. At a quarter after two, a nurse came in with medicine and then she would help Kate get cleaned up - a shower and such - and ordered her back to bed after the sheets had been changed and she had done her physical therapy. Kate never refused. She was still pretty weak and even the simple exercises that the therapist helped her with left her exhausted. At about 3:45, her friends would begin to arrive. James always got there first, closely followed by Michael and Libby. They had been a quickly bonding couple and as each day passed, Kate found it harder and harder to remember what Libby was like without Michael around. Tom and Lindsey, who had kissed and made up – or kissed and made out as Libby had so eloquently put it one afternoon, earning herself scowls from both of them, usually arrived around 4:15 with doughnuts. They all talked for a while, and Libby, Michael, Tom, and Lindsey usually left around 5:45 so they could get home in time for dinner. James went out and bought dinner at a fast food place and brought it back because according to him, "This slop isn't worth giving to a wild boar." He stayed until the nurses kicked him out at 8:30. Kate then flipped channels or read a little bit in the book James had brought her called _Watership Down_. He kept insisting that it was really good, but Kate really hadn't gotten to the good part yet. She kept telling herself that book about bunnies _had_ to get interesting sooner or later. Around 10:00, a nurse came and checked the charts one last time before Kate went to bed. Then she slept and the cycle began again the next day. It was very boring, so, needless to say, Kate was more than a little surprised and excited when her door opened at 11:00 AM on that Thursday. Until she saw who it was, that is.

"Kate!" Diane rushed towards her only daughter and buried her in a tight hug.

"Hi mom," Kate replied, hugging her mom back, but keeping her eyes on the person still standing in her doorway.

"Oh sweetie, I've been so worried about you!" Diane exclaimed. "Do you feel okay? Are you getting enough to eat? Are they treating you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Kate replied. "What's _he_ doing here?" she asked, jerking her head towards the other person.

Wayne glared at Kate behind Diane's back.

"Oh, Wayne had been worried sick about you sweetheart. He just had to come with me when I visited you today." Diane looked back nervously and Wayne looked at her, approving of this lie.

Just then, a nurse popped her head into the room. "Excuse me Mrs. Kerry, but we need you and your husband to sign some forms."

Diane squeezed Kate's hand. "We'll be back in a few minutes honey."

Wayne waited until Diane had left the room, then spoke in a low voice.

"So, I see you managed to wriggle out of another near fatal mishap. Such a shame. Well, don't worry. I've got a nice little homecoming present. So, get well soon." Wayne sneered and Kate shuddered at the malevolence in his voice.

Wayne studied her for a moment, then smirked. "We had fun, didn't we Katie?"

Kate's insides froze. "Get. Out." Her voice held more force than she felt.

Wayne took one last, leering look and followed Diane down the hall.

Kate took one last look and her control shattered. She dissolved into silent tears as the door swung shut.

Kate's uncle, Dr. Kyle Marcus, watched this interaction from the hallway and began seething when he saw Kate start crying. He had long suspected that Wayne abused Kate, but had never been able to prove anything. He began to speculate possible ways to get Kate out of that household and hoped that by the time he had a plan, it wasn't too late.

Diane came back in twenty minutes later without Wayne, claiming he had gone to work.

'_To a bar, more likely,' _Kate had thought, but didn't say anything, glad to have some alone time with her mom. They had talked for the better part of an hour with frequent, awkward pauses, when Kate remembered the cell phone she had found a few weeks earlier.

"I just remembered, thanks for the cell phone mom," Kate said casually.

Diane looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about honey?"

"The cell phone, I found it in my room a few weeks ago."

"I never did anything like that, sweetheart. Are you sure you have a phone?" Diane looked suspicious.

"Oh, you're probably right," Kate said quickly. "I probably just misremembered. You know, the amnesia and all." Kate brushed it off nonchalantly and Diane laughed.

"I'll be right back honey," Diane said a few minutes later.

She exited the room and Kate let her smile drop into a puzzled frown. If her mom hadn't given her the phone, then who had? _'Did I make it happen? I was wishing for a phone when I opened that drawer. Is that even possible?" _She opened the bedside table drawer and looked at the phone. _'I wonder if I did do that…could I do it again?'_ She thought for a moment, then closed her eyes and concentrated hard, feeling a little foolish. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. There on her bedside table, was a six pack of cokes.

Diane walked back in the room. "Where did those come from?"

"Oh, um, the nurse just brought them by. Libby brought them earlier this morning because I told her I was craving them," Kate lied quickly.

"Oh, okay then."

The door opened and Wayne came in.

"Come on Annie, we're leaving."

"But Wayne…" Diane tried to protest.

"Now," he said threateningly.

Diane kissed Kate lightly on the forehead. "Get better soon sweetie, we miss you at home."

Wayne waited until Diane had left the room. "Don't kid yourself. She may think she misses you now, but she'll forget about you five minutes after we leave. Take your sweet time getting better Katie-girl and enjoy your stay here, because you aren't wanted anywhere else. In fact, we could really care less whether you come or not. It's pretty nice living by ourselves." Wayne grinned malevolently and nodded. "See you again soon Katie."

Kate trembled, trying to hold back the tears she knew he wanted to see. Wayne scowled and shut the door behind him. He whistled and joined Diane near the elevator as she dissolved into tears.

None of them came that night.

Not that she expected them to. At about 2:30, a storm that could have knocked out the power in NYC came rolling through and knocked down trees into all the roads. The wind howled and rain flooded the city, cutting off all transportation. According to the last news report Kate had watched, people were going to be stuck inside for at least a couple of hours.

Kate sat on her bed and tried to hold back the tears. James had called, but after five minutes, line had gotten so fuzzy, it had been worthless to try and talk. She had known that they wouldn't be able to come, but it still disappointed her. She wished that someone had come. Ever since Wayne and his "special visit" she had been unable to keep her emotions in check. Wayne was that person who was always able to make her feel unloved, unwanted, and worthless.

'_Who cares about me anyway?'_ She asked herself silently. _'What makes me think that anyone wants me around? Maybe Wayne's right, maybe it would be better for everyone if I just wasn't around anymore.' _The storm had settled down to a lighter rain. Kate looked out her window, then glanced at the clock; 6:25. A nurse had brought Kate dinner, but she had just pushed it around on the tray, not really caring. Kate slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. A nurse had helped her dry her hair today, so it was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Kate stood in front of the mirror, her eyes red. _'Maybe it would be easier if I could just…let go,'_ Kate thought desperately. _'No one would care anyway.'_ She glanced around the bathroom and her eyes locked on something in the shower. She limped over and reached inside, drawing out a small, straight object and setting it on the counter by the sink. She shut the bathroom door, locked it and turned back around.

Kate stared at the razor sitting in front of her uncertainly. Was this really what she wanted? To be removed from the world with one swift, deep stroke? What was the point of sticking around anyway? She'd rather not deal with the pain. She just wanted it all to end. She didn't have anything to live for anyway, did she? Kate grasped the razor in a trembling hand and let out a shaky breath. She lowered it to her wrist and then…

"Kate?" a voice called from the adjoining room.

Kate gasped and dropped the razor. She hastily set it back on the counter and tried to wipe the tears away as she opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the bedroom. But the tears kept flowing.

James turned around and the grin he had on his face dropped the moment he saw her tears.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I came to see you," he replied. "What's going on? What happened?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Kate didn't answer but glanced at the razor on the counter. James followed her gaze and his stomach dropped. He pulled her into a tight hug and her tears burst forth. She sobbed into his shoulder while he held her close and smoothed her hair, trying to comfort her. They sat there for several moments, James simply holding her while she let her feelings spill out. After a little while, James spoke softly. "You know, I tried to end it once."

Kate looked up, sadness in her eyes. "Really?"

James nodded. "Michael found me, though, and called 911. Lookin' back now, I'm glad he showed up when he did, but at the time, I was extremely pissed at the guy. It worked out okay though. I had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days and I had weekly shrink appointments for about a year. She still calls to check up on me sometimes. Michael was there for me the whole time."

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered after a moment.

James shrugged. "Nothin' to be sorry about. I've never met somebody who hasn't considered ending it once or twice. Jut tryin' to let you know you're not alone."

"Thanks."

She looked up and he wiped a few stray tears from her face with his thumb. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder again. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that just maybe, she did have something to live for after all.

James glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Walking outside, he saw a small group of nurses in the corner conversing in hushed tones. As he passed by he managed to overhear one of them say, "That poor girl, she's been crying ever since her parents left." His eyes widened and his blood ran cold as he surmised what had happened that day. Anger raged inside him as he thought of the many things Wayne could have done. As he stepped into the elevator, he promised himself that next time, he would be there to help her though it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Song: Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne

"Rise and shine, Sassafras," a voice called.

Kate's eyes fluttered open to see James, Libby, Michael, Tom, and Lindsey standing around her bed.

"What…" she yawned. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"They closed school today," Libby replied. "Something about too many trees in the road for the buses to run. So we decided to come visit for the day, since yesterday was such a bust."

Kate gulped and tried not to let the anger and hurt she had experienced the day before show. James obviously hadn't told them what he had prevented the day before. She was grateful for that. The last thing she wanted was Lindsey telling her parents, and Tom flipping ou,t and Libby going all shrink-like. She quickly composed herself and shot James a silent thank you look. He grinned back.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable," she said, smiling.

They had been talking for a while when James remembered something he had seen when he was searching for Kate the day before.

"Hey Freckles," he began. "You savin' those bottles of coke for anything special?"

"No," she answered slowly. "Why?"

"How 'bout we play a little game then?" he looked around to see the murmurs of consent and Kate shrugged. He pulled out the sodas handed one to each person.

"What are we playing?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"Well cupcake, we're gonna play a little game of 'I Never,'" he replied.

"How do you play?" Libby asked, ignoring a groan from Michael.

"It's simple enough," he said, sitting back down. "We go around the room and everybody says something they've never done. If you have, then you drink." He grinned as they all glanced at each other and shrugged. "I'll start. I never been to Disneyland."

Libby, Michael, Tom, and Lindsey looked at him surprised, but each took a small drink.

"Okay Libby, your turn," James said.

"Um…I never…rode a train," she said after a moment.

Kate, Michael, and James all took a drink, James grinning at the memory of _his_ train ride.

"I guess I'm next," Michael said. "I never flew on a plane."

Lindsey took a small drink. "My parents have to travel a lot," she explained. "Your turn, Tom."

Tom thought for a moment. "I never…tipped a cow." 

Michael and James looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Long story," Michael said after they had both calmed down and taken a drink.

"Yeah," James agreed. He turned to Tom. "You need to live a little sport."

Tom frowned, but Lindsey giggled and took her turn. "I never went bungee jumping."

Nobody drank.

"Well, it's all I could think of," she said embarrassed.

"That's alright, it was a good one," Kate reassured her cousin. "I never…" Kate grinned. "I never pulled the school fire alarm."

James took a drink, grinning, while Tom scowled at her "It was only because you dared me to."

"Doesn't change the fact that you pulled it and got suspended for three days," Kate retorted playfully.

"Well then, nice one Tommy-boy," James said, a hint of admiration creeping into his voice. "Mine only got me two days."

"It was in the middle of a thunderstorm," Tom sighed, grinning ever so slightly at the memory.

They all laughed.

"Well, that makes more sense," James said. "Let's see…I never rode a roller coaster."

Everyone took a drink. "That's just sad," Kate said.

"What can I say Freckles, I guess I'm just a roller coaster kind of guy," he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I got one," Libby said suddenly. "I never got chased by the police."

James and Michael both took a large gulp. "We gotta drink for every one," James said when Kate looked at him curiously.

Michael lit up, a mischievous look on his face. He glanced at James. "I think you'll like this one. I never kissed a guy."

Kate, Lindsey, and Libby all took a drink while James' grin disappeared and he took a small sip. "How'd you find out about that?" 

"Belinda," Michael replied, while the rest of the group looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Should'a known," he muttered, avoiding Kate's eyes.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Kate asked finally.

James glanced up at her and saw her pleading puppy dog look that he couldn't refuse. He sighed. "A couple of years ago, I went to this auto exhibition in Nashville with some of the guys from my auto-shop class. Afterward, there was a party, and Belinda decided to tag along with us. While we were there, she bet me fifty bucks that I couldn't walk up to any girl in the place and kiss them without getting slapped. I took the bet and she picked out the lucky gal. She had long hair and had on a pink shirt. She was surrounded by a big group of other girls, but I thought it was no big deal. So I went up, put my arm around her waist, and kissed her. Only problem was, the so-called 'chick' was a guy. Belinda went into hysterics and the guy was about to deck me when she came over and explained herself. And I gotta say," he finished. "That was the easiest fifty bucks I ever earned."

The rest of them sat in silence for a moment, then collapsed into fits of laughter.

About twenty minutes later, after they had all calmed down, Libby spoke.

"Well, I can't really top that, so I'll just go with something easy. I never…" she thought for a moment. "Went stag to a dance."

Nobody drank so Kate continued quickly.

"I never went to a dance."

Lindsey, Tom, Michael, and Libby all drank.

"I'm not much of the dancin' type either sweetheart," James said in response to Kate's unanswered question.

James thought for a second. "I never…went to a zoo," he finished lamely.

"Not event the dinky little petting zoos every kid goes to when they're, like, eight?" Lindsey asked as they all drank.

James' face hardened for an instant, then relaxed. "Nope," he answered. "Not even one of those."

"Wow," Tom said cynically. "You need to live a little Cowboy."

James shot Tom a fierce look. "Sorry, but I'd rather eat a hamburger than pet a live one."

Kate tried not to laugh as Tom and James glared at each other.

"Calm down you two," Libby said dryly. "Let's keep playing."

The game continued on, revealing more and more secrets about long forgotten pasts. James admitted to trying marijuana cigarettes, but said they tasted about as good as a tree frog dipped in ranch dressing, and Tom revealed that he had once gotten drunk and showed up at one in the morning outside Lindsey's window singing 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson, a story that left them all in tears of laughter.

After a while, when Lindsey was good and hyper – Kate had forgotten what caffeine did to her younger cousin – it was Lindsey's turn again.

She thought for a moment, then giggled. "I've never been, you know - forced."

Michael, Libby, and Tom looked at her strangely and rolled their eyes.

"That was kinda stupid Lins," Tom said, glancing around the room. He froze when he saw James staring at Kate with a horrified expression on his face.

"What happened?" James growled softly.

Michael, Lindsey and Libby turned to see Tom and James staring at Kate, whose eyes were cast downward as a hard grimace came across her face.

"It was the morning I stayed home because I didn't want to have my pictures made," she said, shame finally overtaking her anger. "You came up to make sure I was okay and he came in drunk and had a gun. After he knocked you out, he …" she trailed off. "I didn't have a choice," she whispered tearfully.

Libby came up and pulled her into a tight hug while Kate cried on her shoulder. "Shh…It's okay. We won't ever let that bstard touch you again." Libby's voice was calm, but her eyes flashed with hidden anger.

"Kate," Tom said hoarsely. "You told me he never touched you."

"I didn't want to worry you guys," she choked out, realizing just how stupid an excuse it really was.

"You didn't want to worry us?" Tom exploded. "We're your friends Kate! We're already worried about you! The least you can do is tell us the truth! Instead, you lied to us. You lied to me, Kate!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't feel the need to share every detail of my life with you, Tom!" Kate yelled back, her voice hoarse.

"Tom!" Lindsey exclaimed. "What are you thinking? Don't yell at her. It's not her fault."

Tom threw one last hurt glance back at Kate, then stormed out of the room. After a second, Lindsey followed, frustration and anger quickly replacing her hyper energy. 

Libby looked on as Kate dried her eyes and hugged her one last time. She glanced over at James and could tell that he really wanted to talk to Kate alone. "We'll come back tomorrow okay?"

Kate nodded and took a deep breath to calm down and help regain control of her anger.

Libby took Michael's hand and led him out of the room.

Kate turned back to see James sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me Kate?" he asked softly.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty," she replied after a minute. "I didn't want you to feel like you could have done something to prevent it from happening. Wayne was…determined to get what he wanted and nothing was going to stand in his way."

James got up and came to stand beside her bed. "Kate, I promise, I will never let anything like that happen to you ever again."

Kate looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I know."

Tom stormed down the hallway and stood waiting for the elevator. _'How the hll could I have let this happen?' _he asked himself, slamming his fist against the wall. _'I promised myself I would always be there to protect her.' _The elevator dinged and he stepped inside. Just as the doors were closing, someone else stepped inside.

"What the heck's your problem Tom?" Lindsey all but yelled. "She spills a secret that could rip her life to shreds, and you yell at her!" 

"I made a promise to myself," Tom said slowly. "I promised to protect her, and I didn't. That bstard hurt her and I let it happen."

Lindsey came up and held his arm. "Tom, there was no way you could have stopped him. Didn't you listen? The jerk knocked out James who is twice your size. He could have killed you if you had tried to get in the way."

Tom's face hardened when he heard James' name. "That wouldn't have stopped me."

They reached the lobby and exited the elevator. Tom spotted Diane walking towards them and was trying to think of an excuse to ditch Lindsey when she sighed.

"I've got to go. I promised my parents I would come find one of them when I was ready to go. I'll see you later Tom." She leaned up and kissed him and then walked off.

"Bye," he called after her. When she was gone, he quickly went over to Diane. "Hello Mrs. Kerry."

She turned. "Oh, hello Tom. I don't suppose you could tell me what room Kate is in. I can't seem to remember." She looked a little disoriented.

"Of course. She's in room 416. In fact, why don't I go up there with you?" Tom had an idea and this opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can certainly find it on my own," she said as she waited for the elevator.

"It's no problem. I'm not in any hurry." The bell dinged and they stepped inside.

Libby and Michael stepped out of the stairwell just in time to see Tom follow Kate's mom into the elevator. _'I wonder what he's up to.'_ Libby thought to herself.

"You know Mrs. Kerry, I'm really worried about Kate," Tom said as the doors shut.

"I have been too. I'm very glad she's being released on Monday," Diane replied.

"Yeah but it's not just that. You know that guy she's been hanging out with, James?" 

Diane nodded.

"Well, I've heard some pretty bad stuff about him. He's not exactly the type of person that promotes good values. I think he might be having a bad influence on Kate." Tom paused and looked concerned while Diane processed this information. "And," he added hesitantly, "He was the one driving when they crashed."

"Hmm…thank you for telling me that Tom," Diane said slowly. "Kate and I will have to have a little conversation about him."

"Oh, Mrs. Kerry, please don't mention me," Tom said, his nervous feelings becoming real. "She would be so embarrassed to find out that we're trying to protect her."

"Don't worry Tom," Diane said as the doors opened. "I'll make sure your name doesn't come up."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. It was nice seeing you again, Tom," said Diane as she started down the hallway.

"You too Mrs. Kerry," Tom replied as the doors shut.

The innocent look he had put on for Diane slid off his face to reveal a malevolent grin. _'That should take care of **that** little problem.'_ Tom thought. He grinned wickedly as the elevator went down once again.

Diane walked down the hallway and opened the door to Kate's room to find James hugging Kate.

"Mom, I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Kate said surprised, as James released her.

"Wayne had to go to Memphis for a business meeting and won't be back until late tomorrow night," she said as she sat down.

"I'll see you later Kate," James said, stepping towards the door.

"Okay, bye," she said as he exited and the door swung shut.

"How are you sweetie?" Diane asked Kate.

"I'm good, mom," Kate replied.

They talked for a little while and finally her mom stood up.

"Well honey, I'd better go. I'll see you on Monday when we come to pick you up," Diane said.

"Bye mom," Kate said, relaxing for the first time since Diane had entered the room.

"Oh, Kate," Diane said, pausing as she exited the room. "I really don't want you to see that James boy anymore. He's not good for you."

"But mom-" Kate began.

"Don't argue with me, Kate. I know what is best for you and hanging around with him is not it." Diane left the room.

Kate sat shell-shocked. What was she going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
Song: Running Away by Hoobastank

"Mom, I'm sleeping over at Libby's tonight!" Kate called as she walked out the front door on her way to school.

"Okay, sweetie," Diane called sleepily.

Kate rolled her eyes. '_I'm in the hospital for two weeks and the first day I go back to school, she doesn't even care if I come home. She's getting more and more like Wayne everyday.' _She walked down the street, her eyes fierce and narrowed.

As she neared James' house, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't told him she was coming back to school today. '_Guess that happens when you don't talk to him for three days,'_ she though wryly. But she didn't blame herself for that. It was the only way she could continue to see him. After her mom had banned her from hanging out with him, she had told him she wasn't allowed visitors anymore. It had made for a very dreary and depressing few days, and she had even reconsidered her suicide idea, but had stopped when she reminded herself that it would all be worth it to be able to spend time with him again.

She walked into his garage and quietly approached him from behind.

"Hey there, Cowboy," she said softly.

He jerked sharply and turned around, a grin spreading across his face as he realized who it was.

"Well, hey there, Freckles," he said, turning around after throwing his backpack into the new old truck his insurance finally paid for. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, well, for that, you can thank my _mom_." She spat out the last word with such revulsion that James looked at her strangely. "She's the one that banned me from seeing y-anybody until I finished my homework," she lied quickly, catching herself as she remembered who she was with.

"Did'ya get it all done?" he asked her as he put her backpack in his truck. She looked at him curiously, defiance and questioning flashing in her eyes. "What, do you really expect to drive that thing one handed?"

She grinned sheepishly and got in the passenger side. "No, and to answer your other question, yes, I did get all my homework done. Why?"

He pulled the truck into the street. "Does that mean you're free tonight?"

Kate leaned down out of view from the window as they passed her street. She rummaged through her backpack, but straightened without pulling out anything. James looked at her again strangely. "Yeah, I'm spending the night at Libby's, but other than that, I'm free."

"Well then, maybe you won't mind doin' me a little favor," he said, turning down the radio, which had been blaring country music, as usual. "I told Michael I would go with him to this thing in Brentwood tonight, but I really don't want to go, and I think he would have more fun if he took Libby. But Michael's stubborn and won't let me let him take her because he thinks I really want to go."

"And you think that if you tell him you have plans with me, he'll let you off the hook," Kate finished for him, amusement playing in her eyes.

"Right," he said, a little embarrassed.

"You know, that logic is so messed up, it just might work," she laughed.

He grinned and pulled into the school parking lot. Michael and Libby approached as they got out.

"Hey Kate," said Libby, smiling.

"Hey," Kate replied.

"Excuse us, ladies," James said as Kate rolled her eyes. "My associate and I have an important business matter to discuss."

Kate laughed and turned to Libby as James and Michael walked a little ways off. Libby gave her a knowing look. "You still haven't told him have you?"

Kate scowled. "No, and I don't plan on telling him either. It's not that I'd think he'd actually listen and stay away from me, but I just don't want him to change the way he acts towards me. If I tell him, he'll always be on his guard, and if Wayne somehow finds out I'm still seeing him, I can easily convince him it was my fault. James shouldn't have to suffer because I have as for parents."

Libby sighed. "Okay, but I still think you should reconsider. He would want to know. When you were unconscious, we were all upset, but he had a really hard time. He couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt and not being able to take some of the pain away. He wants to help you Kate. Can't you let him?"

Kate turned to make sure he was still out of earshot. "I can't tell him Libby. If something were to happen and he got blamed, I don't think I could take it. I'm…I'm afraid of losing him, Libby," Kate said softly.

"And he's afraid of losing you. You didn't see him when his doctor friend told him you were gone. He looked…he looked like someone had ripped his heart out." Libby touched Kate's arm. "He really cares about you, Kate."

"Yeah, I know," Kate replied. "That's why nothing my mom says or does is going to keep me from being with him. I just have to make sure she and Wayne don't find out."

"Just remember," Libby added urgently as Michael and James returned. "He's going to find out from someone, and he would probably take it a lot better hearing it firsthand."

Before Kate could respond, James and Michael appeared.

"Looks like you two are having a pretty serious conversation," James observed. "I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked, his voice playful, but his eyes glinting with concern.

"No, we're done," Libby said, glancing significantly at Kate. "Come on Mikey, lets go to class. See you after school Kate."

"Bye," Kate called after them.

"See ya Libby, bye Mikey," James smirked as Michael turned and glared at him. Kate and James followed them slowly, James stumbling slightly as his booted foot caught on the steps. "D boot," he muttered. Kate giggled, and he glared at her reproachfully. "What're you laughing at?"

She grinned and didn't answer, but asked her own question instead. "So, did Michael let you off the hook?"

"Yep," he replied as they entered the building. "He and Libby are off to Brentwood, leaving you and me to do as we please." He grinned at her suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

"Pervert, don't you think of anything else?"

"'Fraid not sweetheart," he replied, still grinning.

"That's what I thought. So other than that, what did you have in mind to do with your free evening?" she asked as she opened her locker.

"That, Freckles, is up to you," he replied. "I'll pick you up at six at Libby's." She nodded and, grinning, he walked down the hallway towards his locker as the warning bell rang.

Kate signed softly and watched him for a moment before heading to her own class. Her excitement about being able to get away from and forget about Diane and Wayne for an evening was tinged with worry that, somehow, it would get back to them what she was doing. _'I'll deal with that when it happens,'_ she told herself, forcing the tormenting scenarios out of her mind. _'I'm not going to let **them** ruin my evening.' _Kate grinned suddenly. _'It's a good thing I'm going to Libby's tonight. She can make anyone look good.' _And with these comforting thoughts, Kate walked down the hall, dreaming of the first night in a long time she wouldn't have to spend avoiding her angry stepfather.

Kate didn't realize how famous she had become for having been in the hospital for three weeks. All day long, people were holding open doors, asking to sign her cast, and offering to carry her books. Even the teachers treated her differently. They all knew of her family history, that was easy enough to discern from the various bruises on her upper arms and face, but now they treated her with a new kind of respect, an almost fear, as if she had been through something more painful and traumatic than they could possible imagine. At first, she felt overwhelmed, but slowly she got used to the staring and by lunch, things had calmed down enough that she could walk down the hall without being besieged with requests to sign her cast.

"You'd think they'd never seen someone who's been in a car accident before," Kate commented to Libby as they walked across the cafeteria towards James and Michael.

"Not somebody who was in a car where the person driving was innocent," Libby replied. "That's a totally new concept to them."

Kate tried unsuccessfully to cover a snort. "Yeah, like James is ever innocent."

Libby laughed. "You got a point there."

Kate set her tray on the table as Libby sat down. "Forgot a napkin, be right back." She crossed the room quickly, grabbed a napkin, and was on her way back when she saw him. She hadn't spoken to him in a week and just the sight of him made rage boil inside her.

Libby glanced around when the room suddenly got quiet. She saw Kate standing still, her left arm hanging limply in its sling, her face contorted in fury. Standing in front of her, with a face like a deer caught in dozens of headlights, was Tom.

"Uh-oh," Libby said softly, and James and Michael turned. The moment he saw Tom, James leapt up, but Libby grabbed his arm. "No," she hissed. "Kate needs to do this, and she will _not_ appreciate it if you interfere."

James allowed himself to be pulled back down. "Fine," he replied, seething. "But if he makes one wrong move…"

"Take a look at the table he's standing next to," Libby said, grinning slightly.

James looked over and saw a table full of cheerleaders and football players. "Okay, so what?"

"Let's just say Tom isn't the senior A-list's favorite person right now. That whole group has been waiting for a chance like this for two weeks, so if he does anything, they'll pound him into shrimp bait before we can stand up." Libby looked over and saw the whole senior table glaring at him silently. "Quiet," she ordered as James started to protest. "Let's hear what the little weasel has to say."

"Hey Kate," Tom said weakly, unnerved by the sudden hush.

"Hello Tom," Kate said icily. "What do you want?"

"I…I just wanted to apologize for what I did the other day. It was really stupid and I just…I hope you can forgive me." He refused to meet her eyes, and instead stared at the floor.

The look of incredulity and disgust Kate had been wearing since his approach intensified with every word he spoke. "You think," she began. "That you can just waltz up here, say a few words, and make this whole thing blow over?"

What little hope Tom had had vanished with these words. He nodded, still avoiding her eyes.

"I can't believe you," she said softly. "I really thought you were better than that." She paused and studied him, looking for some small hint of real remorse. "You yell at me about something I had no control over. Yes, I may have lied to you, but did you ever stop to think about what would have happened if I hadn't?"

Tom looked up at her and gulped. The hatred and determination in her eyes bored into him with such intensity that he couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Obviously, you didn't," Kate spat out his answer for him. "Because if you had, you would have realized that I couldn't tell you. If you had known what had happened, what would you have done?"

"Gone to beat the sht out of the bstrds," James muttered before he could stop himself. He blushed and glared as those nearest turned to stare at him.

Kate turned and gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to Tom. "That's what I think you would have done too, right?" Her voice scared him more than the others in the cafeteria, and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have gotten away with it," Tom mumbled, still staring at the ground.

"And do you know what would have happened if you did that?" she asked him.

Tom glanced up, but still couldn't look her in the eye.

"You know exactly what would have happened," she spat out contemptuously. "He would have done it again and again and again and again until he was sure I wouldn't tell anyone." Kate stared at Tom with loathing.

"Kate…I…all I want is to keep you safe, and when you don't tell me things like that, I can't help you," Tom took his chance and made one last appeal.

Kate stared at him, disbelief and disgust playing on her face. "You're a real piece of work. You actually believe you've got my best interests at heart."

Something clicked in Libby's eyes and her eyes widened. She stood up quickly and dashed off to find Lindsey.

"But Kate-" he was cut off as she slapped him hard across the right cheek with her good hand.

"Save it," she said as he stared at her in shock. "I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses. I'm through."

"Kate," he tried one more time.

She looked at him scornfully. "I don't want to see you again. Goodbye, Tom." She turned and walked out of the cafeteria, head held high. He tried to follow, but was blocked by James, Michael, and an army of football players.

"You heard her," James said softly. "She doesn't want to see you again. So here's another fact for you Tommy-boy: if we catch you anywhere near her, it'll make that accident we were in look like a little scratch." James paused to let this sink in and Tom's eyes shone with fear. He nodded. "Good," James said. "Now get out."

Tom turned and left the cafeteria the opposite way Kate had as fast as his legs would carry him.

James smiled grimly at Michael as the door swung shut and the cafeteria slowly returned to normal. "Come on," he said as Libby returned. "Let's go find Kate."

Kate sat silently in skywalk above the small stage of Oceanic High. She wiped her face with her sleeve and was surprised to fine it was mostly dry. She knew Tom had deserved everything she had just put him through, but it still hurt. She looked up when she heard a creak on the stairs and saw Libby peering around.

"Hey," Libby said softly, coming over to her. "You okay? That must have been tough."

"Yeah," Kate replied, standing up. "He deserved it, but still."

"Well, maybe now he'll know better than to treat you like his little sister," Libby said reasonably as the climbed back down the stairs.

Kate laughed. "Maybe." She paused by the door and looked back to see Libby standing at the foot of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Libby looked up and forced a smile. "Nothing," she lied. '_I can't tell her yet,_' Libby thought as Kate smiled at her curiously and turned back around. '_If it's true, I'll have proof soon enough._' She followed Kate out the door and into the hallway. 

"No, you can't wear that," Libby said, vetoing yet another outfit Kate tried on.

Kate scowled playfully and turned to look in the mirror. "Why not?"

"Because," Libby said, with the air of someone explaining that two plus two equals four to an overemotional three year old. "It makes you look like a giant blueberry."

"Gee, thanks for being gentle with the criticism," Kate replied sarcastically.

"No problem," Libby said, grinning jovially as Kate walked back into the closet. It was 4:45 and, after an hour of this, Libby was still trying to figure out something for Kate to wear.

"Hey Kate, I'll be right back okay?" Libby asked.

"Okay," Kate called.

Libby hurried down the hall and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed the number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" a voice finally cracked through.

"Lindsey, its Libby. Did you find out anything?" Libby asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I got it," Lindsey responded, her voice wavering slightly.

"And?"

"I watched the tape of Tom and Diane in the elevator. It…it was him Libby," Lindsey choked out, her voice quivering with rage. "The little bstrd told Diane that James was a bad influence on Kate and made himself perfectly innocent. Libby, it's his fault. I can't stand it. This time he's gone too far. I'm gonna call him and tell him he can take his 'protection' and shove it up his a." Lindsey's temper was known by all her friends and nobody wanted it to be directed towards them.

"Lindsey, wait," Libby said quickly. "I know you hate him right now, I do too, but we need to come up with something that will keep him from doing something worse, otherwise he'll retaliate."

"Yeah, you're right," Lindsey sighed. "But what am I going to do? I can't go out with him tonight, he'll know something's up."

"Call him and pretend you're sick or something. I'll talk to Michael and see if we can come up with something, but whatever you do, don't tell James or Kate." Libby glanced back at her room nervously.

"Alright," Lindsey agreed grudgingly.

"I've got to go, Kate's waiting for me. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, please come up with something to deal with the jack soon."

"Don't worry, we will." Libby hung up the phone and hurried back down the hall, trying to banish all thoughts of Tom from her mind, so Kate wouldn't suspect anything.

She needn't have worried. She walked into the room and looked around for Kate. "Have you _still _not tried on something new yet?" she asked Kate in what she hoped was an upbeat, cheerful voice.

"Well, I _did_ try you denim mini, but I decided that wouldn't be the ideal movie outfit," Kate replied from the closet.

"Yeah, but that's not what I bought it for," Libby quipped suggestively. "And besides, that's what _I'm_ wearing."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

"But let's stay on topic," Libby said. "What are _you_ going to wear?

"I don't know," Kate groaned from the closet. "I really don't see why it's such a big deal," she continued. "It's not like it's a real date."

"Not a real date? Let me explain something to you. First, he ditched Michael, _his best friend_, and let me go in his place. Second, instead of going to an invitation only car show, he's spending the evening with you. Third, he's letting you choose where to go. So if you still think it's not a date, whatever, but I can guarantee you that _he_ thinks it's a date." Libby finished and tapped her foot with mock impatience as she waited for Kate to get another outfit on.

"Hurry up, Kate. I honestly did not think it would take you this long to pick out something to wear, or I wouldn't have let you go first." Libby glanced at the clock. "And it's five o'clock, so you don't have much time left."

Kate poked her head out of the closet. "Are you kidding me, it's already five?"

"Yep, so get a move on," Libby replied.

Kate stepped out into the bedroom, and Libby stared at her, speechless.

"What?" Kate asked sharply. "It looks horrible, doesn't it?"

"No," Libby breathed. "It's perfect."

Kate looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. The dark washed jeans of Libby's hugged her hips like nothing she had ever worn before. The white camisole and green long-sleeved half-sweater that came to a twist just below her breast showed off just how skinny she was and emphasized that she was most definitely a female. Her wavy brown hair fell loosely about her shoulders. Her cheeks were dusted lightly with a bit of blush, effectively dulling the usual prominence of her freckles and the hint of lipstick Libby had applied made her lips seem full. The eyeliner and eye-shadow meant to bring out the green in her eyes was very successful. Libby had never seen her friend look more alive and nervous with anticipation than she did now.

"Really, Kate," Libby said, clearing her throat and trying to suppress a grin when she envisioned James' reaction. "You look wonderful."

"You don't think the sleeve looks weird over this stupid thing?" Kate asked, raising the arm with the cast. 

"No, and besides, you'll be wearing the sling, so it will be hidden anyway," Libby said sensibly. "Now, let's get the other essentials." Libby walked into her closet and came out with a pair of black ballet flats, a pair of small, green earrings, and a casual, khaki purse.

"No," Kate said firmly when she saw the purse.

"Oh, come on Kate, please, just this once," Libby begged.

"No, I'm not going to carry a purse. This thing is clunky enough," she gestured to her cast. "I don't need something else to carry."

"Fine," Libby replied and went to get dressed herself. This was their usual argument, and Libby never won, but she kept trying anyway.

Kate rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Remembering Libby's warning to completely redo her makeup if it got smudged before she left; Kate grabbed a straw and plopped down on the couch in the living room. Libby could be so serious about that type of thing. If it had been Kate, she would have worn her most comfortable khaki cargos and her favorite green short sleeved shirt, but Libby would have none of that. Kate sighed and was about to reach for the remote to turn on the television, when Libby yelled at her from her room.

"Kate, get in here, he's here!"

Kate darted back into the bedroom so Libby could answer the door. When Kate had been in the early phases of trying on outfits, Libby had established a few rules for Kate's date.

"One," she had said. "You don't get to answer the door, I do. You wait in my room and after a few minutes, you can come out, but you want to give him a chance to admire the way you look when you come out slowly." Libby had gone on and on about the importance of this and many other date precedents, telling Kate that the only things she could talk about were her, her and him, and him. Kate had joked that that would make up about five minutes worth of conversation, but Libby, not in a joking mood, had smacked her hard on the shoulder. The only other thing Kate remembered was that she was supposed to make a big deal about his truck, and she had a few problems with that.

"Okay, first, it's a truck," she had argued. "And second, I've been riding in the thing for almost two months, and I'm just supposed to all of a sudden make a huge deal about it?"

"Yeah," Libby had answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Guys have a thing about their cars."

"Whatever," Kate had said. Now she wished she had paid more attention to what Libby had been saying because as she walked back out into the living room a few minutes later and saw James freeze at the sight of her, it looked like she was going to have to do most of the talking.

"Come on in," Libby said cordially. "She'll be out in a minute."

James nodded and looked around, admiring the quaint little house. He looked towards the hallway at the sound of light footsteps and froze. Waking towards him was Kate as he had never seen her before. He looked her over and took in everything. He saw the way her jeans hugged just the right places and the way her top accentuated what he really wanted to see more of. He took in the sling, and his blood ran cold for just a moment before he pushed those thoughts away. Tonight was a time to enjoy the present, not revel in the past. Finally, he reached her face. The usual distinction of her freckles was dulled but they still reached out to him. Her hair fell just so on her shoulders and it took all his self control not to reach out, grab her, and run his hands over everything he longed to feel so desperately. She smiled gently, and her stared breathing again.

"Well, I've still got to go get ready," Libby said, smirking uncontrollably. "Have fun, you two." She winked at Kate and went back to her room. Kate walked to the front door, James staring after her and taking in the other view that left him just as dazed as the first one.

"Ready?" Kate asked, unnerved by his prolonged gaze. She was used to their normal, playful banter, and she wasn't sure how to interpret the look he had in his eyes.

James grinned suddenly and Kate breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Yep, let's hit the road, Freckles." She walked towards his truck and he followed after a minute, only his eyes betraying his wild emotions. This was going to be a long night.

"So Sweetheart," James said as they pulled away. "Where we goin'?"

Kate smiled. "Well, I figured we could go with the traditional dinner and a movie thing, unless you have a better idea."

He had a much better idea, of course, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, for once. "That sounds great, Freckles. You got a place to eat and a movie in mind?"

"I decided you get to pick the restaurant, I get to pick the movie." She looked over to see him grin a little worriedly.

"Okay, what's the movie?" he asked.

"Nope, you first. I'm famished." He blinked suddenly and turned the truck down a side street.

"Fine," he pulled into the parking lot of a small burger diner. "This okay?"

"Of course, I love this place," she said. They walked inside and found a table. Almost immediately a waitress came over to them.

"What can I get y'all?" she asked.

They ordered and ate quickly, their casual conversation returning until James' knees brushed against hers' under the table, causing her to completely lose her train of thought. He just grinned and continued eating while she blushed and quickly continued talking.

They finished, he paid, and they walked the block down the street to the theater. When they reached it, Kate paused and scanned the list of movies now playing. She grinned and walked towards the box office with James following close behind her.

"Well, I kind of want to see something with a lot of action, so I think either _Mission Impossible _or _Twister_ would be a good pick. How about you?"

James thought for a moment. "I like the idea of _Twister_. I don't really want to see another movie about some guy blowing stuff up. And I've heard it's hard to follow." Kate looked at him strangely. "What, I read the newspaper sometimes." She laughed softly.

"Okay, Twister it is then." He bought their tickets and they went inside. "You hungry?" she asked as they passed the snack bar.

He looked at her incredulously. "Girl, we just ate a huge dinner, and you're asking me if I'm hungry?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I am. Usually the guys I hang out with will still eat no matter how much they've already had. Tom-" She stopped and her smile disappeared.

He winced at the mention of Tom. Why did that bstrd always have to come up somehow? "Hey, don't worry about it. Let's go find some seats." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her into their theater. It was very full, and the only two seats they could find together were in the very center on the top row. They sat down and the lights dimmed.

Kate looked over at James as the previews started. What had she done to deserve someone like him? He shouldn't have to be part of her screwed up life. She turned back and tried to focus on the movie. It was good and she heard James laugh appreciatively when Bill's fiancé said, 'I gotta go Julia, we got cows.' She laughed as well and relaxed. They were having fun. Everything was going to be fine.

James relaxed in his seat. He was sitting on Kate's right, pretending to be completely absorbed in the movie, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was still in awe of how beautiful she looked. It wasn't just the clothes she was wearing, although he couldn't help but notice how nice they looked on her. It was the fact that she was out, enjoying herself, without having to worry about hiding from her stepfather or being hurt by someone she thought was her friend. At that thought he winced. He shouldn't be doing this. He had a plan. When he graduated, he was leaving. Nothing could or would stand in the way of that. The last thing he wanted was to leave someone here, especially someone like Kate, who didn't deserve anymore pain.

He tuned into the movie for a moment and heard the main character say, 'Why can't we spend a normal day together?' He leaned over and whispered in Kate's ear. "I've felt that way before, Freckles." He looked and saw her blush in the faint glow in the movie screen, and he grinned.

The movie shifted to a calmer scene at a drive in movie. James glanced at the armrest and saw Kate's hand resting there lightly. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers. He felt her stiffen, then relax as she glanced at him and smiled. As the movie got darker and the tornados moved in, her grip grew tighter. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and let go, wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead. He kept it there for the remainder of the movie and when it ended and they stood up, he let it slip to her waist and pulled her close as they walked back to his truck.

Neither of them said a word for a while; they didn't need to. They both knew that, no matter what they did, no matter if they hurt each other or lied or left, it wouldn't matter.

Kate looked at James as he drove her back to Libby's. The emotions she had felt emanating from him were more than she had ever felt before, and it scared her to death. Ever since her dad had left, she had been afraid to get close to someone. She was terrified of losing them. She had let herself feel something for Tom, and it had completely backfired in her face. And now, with James, someone she hardly knew, she felt as if she could turn complete control of her life over to him, and everything would be okay. '_No_,' she told herself. '_I can't do this. Even though I care about him more than anything in the world, I'm not going to do this. He deserves better than me and the as I call parents._'

James stopped his truck in front of Libby's house. "Want me to come in with you?" he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Wouldn't want you to walk into a scene set for a Michelangelo painting by mistake." She blushed, and they both laughed awkwardly.

"Sure," she replied.

They got out and walked up to the door. They heard the television on and Libby's parents talking, so James stopped her hand before she could open the door.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I did," she answered truthfully. She looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard. It was now or never. "But, James, I just can't do this." She stared at him pleadingly, hoping he would understand.

The bottom dropped out of his stomach. This was the last thing he had expected. He looked at her and saw the fear and heartbreak in her eyes and he softened just a bit. "You don't really mean that," he said, his voice rougher now. His heart pounded and he hoped that, for both their sakes, he was right.

She looked down sadly. "No I don't, but I can't afford to…to have feelings for someone and risk losing everything again."

He lifted her chin up slightly. "Kate, I would never do that." He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down so that his face was even with hers. "I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you, Kate." He searched her eyes and found the encouragement he needed. He leaned in and kissed her gently, his tongue darting out to caress her lips briefly as electricity coursed through both their bodies. He broke the kiss reluctantly and stepped back, his eyes questioning.

The kiss took Kate by surprise, and the power and need that came behind it frightened her and exhilarated her at the same time. She was almost prepared to enjoy it when he slowly broke it off, leaving her heart beating wildly. Her eyes met his and she saw his question, his hope that she could trust him to take care of her.

She blinked and looked away, unwilling and unable to answer. "I'll see you later, James," she said as she turned and let herself in noiselessly.

James watched her leave, his insides filled with lead, his eyes pained and hopeless as he realized there was nothing more he could do.

She shut the door silently and walked down the hallway to Libby's room. She closed the door and locked it behind her, relieved that Libby hadn't returned yet. She sat down on the bed and two tears escaped down her cheeks as she remembered the look on his face as she left.

James was eventually able to regain enough motor control to drive himself home. He pulled into the garage, turned off the engine, and sat there, pain and rage bubbling inside him like a cauldron. He had opened himself and what did he have to show for it? Nothing. Normally, he wouldn't have cared. After all, it was just some girl. But this was different, this was Kate. He had never known anyone in his life like her, and he doubted he ever would again. She understood him, even without knowing his past. Her near death had left him vulnerable and helpless, weaker than he had ever felt and he never wanted to feel like that again. There was a hole in his heart from his parents' death and there was only one thing that could fill it. And right now, it didn't seem possible to him that she ever would.

Kate eventually composed herself and glanced the clock. Ten o'clock and Libby still wasn't back. Kate decided to get ready for bed and looked around for her overnight bag. She searched the room and swore under her breath. She must have left it in her room. She opened a few drawers until she found a flashlight that worked, then climbed out the window into the night. It was only a couple of blocks to Kate's house. She would be back in fifteen minutes tops.

She walked down the street quickly and reached her house in record time. Climbing the trellis with one arm in a sling while holding a flashlight in the dark turned out to be quite a challenge, and it took her mind off James for a few minutes - something she was grateful for. She eventually made it to her room and climbed in. She grabbed her bag, which was sitting right next to her bed, and was about to leave when she heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. She knew she wouldn't have time to get outside, so she ducked into her closet and pulled the door shut just as her bedroom door crashed open.

"I know you're in here, Katie," Wayne said as he scanned the room. "I heard footsteps." His eyes darted around, and he walked swiftly over to the closet. Before Kate could react, he had thrown open the door and grabbed her by the arm.

She swallowed and stared back at him fiercely, determined not to let him intimidate her tonight.

"So, Katie," he said after a moment. "Did you have fun on your little rendezvous this evening?"

Kate's eyes had a glint of fear and pain, and Wayne didn't miss it.

"Yeah, that's right. I know about your date with your friend. You seem to forget that I have friends in high places." Wayne looked at her with a triumphant sneer. "The sheriff saw the two of you walking away from the movie theater, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else."

Kate cursed herself silently. How could she have let her guard down like that? Then she remembered, she had been with James.

Wayne noticed the pain in her eyes, even as she hid it quickly. "Aww, what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?" He scowled. "Now I really don't care about your love life, because I got to you first, but I specifically remember your mother telling you to stay away from that hillbilly."

Kate looked up as she realized why he had come up.

Wayne saw the recognition in her eyes. "Finally catching on, are we? I told your mother I would take care of this little discipline issue, so here I am." He studied her for a moment, then, using all his strength, released her arm and threw her against the wall.

She both heard and felt her left wrist grind and snap as it slammed into the hard sheetrock, and it took all her self-control to keep from screaming.

Wayne watched her for a moment, apparently satisfied that his punishment had been effective. "Don't forget, little girl," he said as he pulled the door shut. "I have friends in high places that can help me make your life a misery." He left and went back downstairs, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

Kate sank slowly down to the floor, clutching her throbbing wrist that was already encased in plaster. Hot tears of pain threatened to course down her cheeks for the second time that evening, and this time, she let them come.

-----------------

Please review. I've discovered that the ideas flow easier if I have reviews to look forward to.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there. I know it's been a while, and after this update, it might be another long break, since I've got projects and finals coming up. But after May, it should be better. Anyway, please read and review. I'll try to update soon, if homework permits. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**  
Song: Numb by Linkin Park

"Get up," a harsh voice said from the doorway.

Kate struggled to open her eyes and saw Wayne scowling down at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to buy herself time. She recognized the malevolent glare he always wore when he was about to hurt her.

"I said, get up!" He strode over and dragged her from the spot she had sunk to two hours earlier. 

She jerked away and glared back at him, rubbing her arm slightly. It was still a little sore, but she was relieved that his anger hadn't further injured her wrist. 'Why am I still here?' she asked herself. 'Sht, I must have fallen asleep.'

"Come on," Wayne grunted. Kate noticed his hand resting at the small of his back and walked out cautiously, all too sure of who he could be hiding.

"Where?" she asked, dreading the response.

"Your mother wants to talk to you," Wayne replied crossly.

Kate frowned, but headed down the stairs warily.

"She's in the garage," he said.

"It's midnight," Kate said suspiciously. "Why is she out there?"

"Why the hll should I know?" Wayne almost yelled. "Just get out there, she wants to talk to you about your attitude."

Kate still didn't believe him, but she had no choice. His eyes grew harsh, and he clenched his fist, but relaxed when she stepped gingerly into the garage. Using the light from the house, she searched around for a light switch. Suddenly, the stream of light was cut off with the slamming of the door and the clicking of a lock.

"Hey!" Kate protested. She found the switch and flicked it up and down with no response.

"Listen up," Wayne called from inside the house. "There are some new rules now, Katie-girl. No yelling or banging on the walls. You disturb me or your mother, and I'll come out there to play." Kate shuddered at what his voice implied. "I disabled all the electricity to the garage, so no lights, no AC, no heat, hll, the garage door don't even work anymore. It's locked from the outside, too. If you're a good girl, I might just give you food once in a while."

"You think you're such a tough guy, locking me in when I have no chance to defend myself," Kate taunted, trying to buy some time to think. "You're nothing but a two-timing bstard who couldn't beat a drunk in a bar fight."

Suddenly the door was flung open, and Kate found herself staring down the barrel of a 9 mm.

"You wanna repeat that statement, cupcake?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with horrific excitement.

She gulped.

"That's what I thought," he said. He turned around and walked back towards the open door.

Kate made a split second decision. She darted forward and grabbed a hold of the gun.

"What the-" Wayne yelled she tried to wrestle the gun from his hand.

Kate fought hard, but Wayne was strong and had angry adrenaline on his side. He wrenched the gun out of her hand and pointed it at her, considering her for a moment, before swinging it around and bashing her in the side of the head, leaving a huge red mark that began to bruise immediately. He backed slowly out of the garage. After closing the door, he seemed to think for a moment. "Well Katie-girl," he began. "Consider this a lesson: act like a btch around your father, and there are serious consequences."

"You're not my father!" Kate yelled back at him, fear and rage making her voice tremble. "You'll never be my father!"

Wayne laughed. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you, Katie? Just so happens that your mama wasn't as faithful as everyone thought she was." And on that final note, he left.

Kate pounded her fist against the wall. She didn't cry. She was out of tears. She had shown him weakness once, and was determined not to let it happen again. She felt around the garage for the cabinets where the tools were stored and finally found it. She pried it open and discovered a line flashlight and a note from Wayne.

Bet you wish I was that stupid, huh Katie? Too bad.

She swore and stomped the note onto the ground. She leaned against the wall and sank down, thinking. 'Come on,' she told herself. 'There has to be a way out of this, something he didn't think of.' She knew that somehow, someway, she would get out of the garage. But at that moment, she wasn't sure if it would be on her own to feet or in a body bag.

Libby opened the door and strolled inside, humming happily. "Hi mom, dad."

Her father glanced at the clock and turned to her, grinning. "Cuttin' it a little close, aren't ya?"

Libby smiled back. "At least I made it this time, 11:30 on a Friday night is a hard curfew to make."

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "There is nothing that you should be doing that would require you to be out later than 11:30."

Libby barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Okay, whatever. Is Kate back yet?"

"I don't think so," her dad answered. "We never heard her come in, but then again, you never know."

"Okay, night," she said as she started down the hallway.

"Night," her parents chorused before turning back to the television.

Libby yawned quietly and headed towards her room. She stopped and sighed as she reached the door. Her evening with Michael had been better that she could have imagined. They had spent about an hour at the convention, looking at all the cars and chatting easily, before heading to a party hosted by one younger owners of the vintage cars. They spent a better part of the evening there and finally left in time to get back for Libby's curfew. Her heart beat faster at the thought of Michael, and she smiled as she opened the door to her room.

She felt a cool breeze and glanced around her dark room to find that her window was open. She walked over, stuck her head out, and looked around. Seeing no one, she pulled it shut and went back into the living room.

"Hey," she asked as her parents turned around again. "Have either of you been in my room?"

Her parents looked at each other curiously. "No honey, neither of us has been in your room all evening," her mother responded, concerned. "Why?"

"Well, my window was open, but I know it was closed when I left earlier," she answered.

"Is anything missing?" her dad asked urgently.

"No, everything is exactly the way I left it," Libby answered after thinking for a moment.

"Do you think we should call the police?" Lauren Westfield asked her husband.

"No, I don't think so," Samuel Westfield said, slowly piecing together the information. "I think we should call The Perry house."

Libby looked confused. "Why would we call Kate's house?" Then it dawned on her. "You don't think she went back there, do you?"

Samuel Westfield grimaced and walked over to the phone. "What's her number?"

"615-816-4223," Libby recited quickly. She watched as her father dialed the number, listened for a moment then hung up quickly, worry clouding his face. "What, dad?"

"Her stepfather answered," he said. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make him suspicious, but he sounded very pleased with himself and not at all like I had woken him up."

"Maybe," Libby said as she tried to think of other places Kate could be. "Maybe she went over to Lindsey's or maybe…maybe she and James are still out."

"Did Kate tell you where she and James were going?" Libby's mom asked.

"Yeah, they were going to the movies," Libby answered, her dread growing. Their movie would have been over a long time ago. She picked up the phone and dialed Kate's cell phone. It began to ring and Libby's face went white as a faint noise drifted down the hallway. She dropped the phone and raced into her bedroom, her parents following. As they entered, they saw Libby holding a small mobile phone that was ringing insistently.

"Is that Kate's?" her dad asked worriedly.

Libby gulped. "Yeah, and she would never go anywhere without it. I saw her put it in her pocket before James picked her up earlier. She had to have come back here. But why would she leave again?"

Libby's mom looked around the room. "I don't see Kate's overnight bag. Did she take it with her?"

Libby's face, which had been slowly regaining color, drained to white again. "I…I don't think she ever had it. I don't remember seeing it this afternoon."

Mr. Westfield sighed. "That's it then. She forgot it at home and went back to get it."

"But…she would be back by now," Libby said, her voice desperate. "It's only a two minute walk to her house from here." She stopped, her face going hard. "It must have been Wayne."

"Now Libby," her mother began. "We can't jump to any conclusions. For all we know, she could be on her way back here right now."

Libby glanced at her mom. "Yeah, I guess she could." Her face showed doubt.

"Why don't you go call her friend James?" her mom suggested, trying to ease her nerves. "There is always the possibility that they are still out."

Libby didn't answer, but rushed back to the phone. She quickly dialed his number and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Hello?" a ragged voice said finally.

"James, it's Libby," she said quickly, her voice

"Oh, what's up?" he asked, his voice slightly unsteady.

"Is Kate with you?" she asked hopefully.

He winced at the thought of their disastrous date. "No," he answered slowly. I dropped her off at your house almost two hours ago. Why?" His voice was now harsh and tinged with fear.

"James, I think something's wrong. I came home, and she wasn't here. I figured it wasn't that big of a deal, but she's not with you. I found her cell phone in my room, and I know she took it with her tonight, which means that she had to have come back here at some point, and my dad called her house. Wayne answered and he sounded really happy about something." Libby's voice was borderlining hysterics, and her mother came over to comfort her.

"Okay, calm down Libby. Start at the beginning. Kate's not over there?" James tried to hide the dread in his voice.

"No," Libby was sobbing by this point. "And I'm really scared."

_'Me, too,'_ James thought. "It'll be okay. Did you check to see if she went to Lindsey's?"

"I was gonna call her next," Libby said, calming herself slightly.

"Okay, you call there, and if she's not there, call me back. I'll be over as quick as I can." He hung up before she could say anything else so she called Lindsey.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice.

"Lindsey? It's Libby. Is Kate over there?"

There was a yawn. "No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon after school."

"Sht," Libby cursed, earning her a sharp look from her mother.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey was completely awake now. Hearing Libby curse was like an alarm going off.

"She was supposed to be staying with me after her date with James, but she's not here and James says he dropped her off two hours ago," Libby explained.

"Dmnit. Okay I'll be over in a few." They both hung up, and Libby called James back.

"She's not there," Libby said when he answered.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Can you call Michael and ask him to come to your house? I'll be there in about ten minutes, but he lives closer than I do."

"Alright, see you in a few." She hung up and dialed Michael. After quickly explaining things to him and making sure he was on his way, she hung up and turned to her parents.

They had watched her silently, amazed that, after her initial shock to the situation, she had taken control like a general leading an army. They quietly agreed to let her do whatever was necessary to find her best friend.

"Listen, I know this is really sudden and could be kinda dangerous," Libby began, but was interrupted by her father.

"We know. You just do whatever you have to do to find her." The Westfield's had had a few run-ins with Wayne and they knew that extreme measures would be necessary to get Kate back, if he was the one who had her.

"Thanks." She shot her parents a grateful half-smile and raced off to open the door as the doorbell rang.  
"James, snap out of it," Libby repeated as James jerked up. It had been nearly two days since any of them had last seen Kate, and none of them could shake the awful feeling that something terrible was wrong.

James slumped back down on the couch as his thoughts spun in a whirlwind. He had hardly slept since Libby had phoned him on Friday night. He and Michael had scoured the neighborhood, searching for any sign, any trace, that Kate had been there, but, aside from small clues and numerous dead ends, it had been to no avail. They were in the same position they had been in 48 hours ago: suspicions and clues, but nothing they could prove.

Libby sank down in the chair, and Michael stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. They were both as exhausted as James, but unlike him, they didn't have the emotional strain of being at odds with the one they care for. Not that James had told them as much, but Libby could sense that something had gone wrong on Friday. She had shared her suspicions with Michael alone, and he had privately agreed, but they both knew that either James would tell them when he was ready, or they would find out when they found Kate.

The three of them sat still, trying to think of something new, something that would be able to tell them where Kate was. James stared out the window and grimaced when he saw the sun dipping into the western horizon. There was nothing that could be done at night, but none of them could sleep, so they had kept vigil at Libby's house, with a notebook full of failed plans and fresh brewed coffee keeping them company.

The doorbell rang, and Libby eased herself out of the chair. "That'll be Lindsey." She had gone home to update her parents on their search.

James heard a short conversation in the entryway, and Libby came back into the living room, eyes blazing with hatred and looking more alive than she had in the past two days. He glanced behind her, and he was suddenly awake as well. Trailing sheepishly behind Lindsey, and looking like as jumpy as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, was Tom. James glared and Tom shrunk back, keeping as close to Lindsey as possible.

His guard as suddenly gone as Libby dragged Lindsey into her bedroom. "What," Libby demanded after slamming the door violently, "is that creep doing here?"

Lindsey's voice was small and full of desperation. "I…I though, since, well, he used to be a Boy Scout, maybe he could, like, track her or something."

"You thought he could help us?" Libby all but yelled. "Did you forget that this whole thing is his fault in the first place? If he hadn't screwed around in Kate and James' relationship, Kate would be sitting around with us, having a good time. Instead, we've been worried and sleepless all weekend and we still don't know where the hell she is!" Libby stopped to draw breath, but before she could continue her tirade, someone appeared in the yard outside her window.

Tom had heard Libby yelling, and, with no desire to be next, or to stay in the room with two people who were glaring menacingly at him, he decided to take a look at Libby's backyard. Lindsey had filled him in on the way over, and although he was upset about just now finding out about Kate's disappearance, he quickly put aside his self-pity and set to work putting his old tracking skills to good use. He bent down and studied the faint tracks outside Libby's window. They were barely noticeable, and it was a wonder that they were even visible, but they were. Suddenly, the window above him opened.

"What are you doing?" Libby snapped.

Tom didn't answer. Instead, he walked slowly across the backyard towards the woods, following a faint impression in the grass.

"Tom?" Lindsey asked, coming to the window.

He looked up, a grim, yet hopeful look in his pale features. "I found some tracks."

Lindsey and Libby both stood for a second, shocked, then grabbed their backpacks and raced outside, alerting James and Michael along the way.

Tom kneeled at the edge of the trees when they arrived.

"Well?" James growled, not daring to hope for good news.

"I can follow them," Tom said after a moment.

"But…" Lindsey offered.

"But, one, it's getting dark, so we have to leave now. And two," he swallowed. "I'm afraid of what we may find when we get there."

Kate leaned against the closed garage door. She could tell it was getting late since the light that came in through the small window was quickly fading. She sighed. Earlier that day, Wayne had come to the door and told her that he and her mom were going on a little vacation. They had left shortly after that, and it was then that Kate had begun trying to plan her escape. When Wayne had been home, he had been prone to bursting in sporadically to check and make sure she was still there and that she wasn't planning anything, but now that he was gone, her window of opportunities was wide open.

But there was something that bugged her. The garage felt different. It was laid out just like hers, but there was something that bugged her. It felt _different_. At first she had just contributed it to hunger, since she hadn't had anything but water since her disastrous date on Friday, but when she had looked out the window and hadn't been able to see the woods that separated her house from Libby's, she had gotten worried. But her worries were driven out of her thoughts when her side began to throb incessantly. Ever since she had climbed up the trellis, it had hurt a little, but after her struggle with Wayne, it had begun to throb, and if she moved to quickly, sharp pains lanced up and down her left side. She had tried to lie down, but that only made it worse, so she had taken to standing upright, completely still, and planning. It was the only thing that could take her mind off the pain.

She walked slowly over to the hose that served as her water source, grimacing at the ever mounting pain in her side. Reaching the wall, she leaned against it and breathed shallowly. She tried to stand back up to get a drink, but the room was spinning. Trying to steady herself, she took a few steps toward the broken mattress she was forced to call a bed, but it was like her brain and the rest of her body weren't connected. She managed to stumble a few steps and fell facedown into the lumpy mattress. She groaned in pain and rolled over, black clouding her vision. A reddish-purple bruise spread slowly across the left side of her abdomen, and she lay still, the only movement in the silent garage the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"This is it," Tom said finally.

"What do you mean 'This is it?'" Lindsey hissed. "I called you so you could find Kate, not lead us to the place we knew she had to be."

Tom glanced at Kate's house in the fading twilight. "This is as far as her tracks go," he said, pointing to where the trellis met the ground.

"So what's next Sherlock?" James asked angrily.

Tom looked around. "Let's check the windows to see if we can see anything."

They spread out and shined their flashlights into the dark house. After a few minutes, they met back in front of the garage door.

"This isn't working," Libby said, frustrated. "We need to get inside."

Tom walked towards the garage, thinking. "I bet we could force this open. Come give me a hand with this, Michael."

Together, they pulled up with all their combined strength, but the door didn't budge. "Sht, it's locked."

Libby glanced around. "Hey guys, where's James?"

James pulled himself quietly into Kate's room, so dark that he could hardly see his hand in front of his face. Not wanting to alert anyone that was still in the house, he waited for a moment as his eyes adjusted, then examined the room. Seeing that nothing was any different from his last fateful visit, he walked out the door and quickly searched the rest of the house, but found nothing. He was about to leave via the front door when she saw the droplets of dried blood leading to the garage door…

"I don't know where James is," replied an exasperated Tom. "Right now, I'm worried about finding _Kate_."

Libby scowled and was about to make a no-doubt scathing retort, when Michael interrupted. "Alright, so the garage won't open. There has to be another way in. Let's try the doors. Tom, Lindsey, you two check the back, Libby and I will take the front."

Tom glared at being bossed around, but took Lindsey's hand and led her to the back of the house. She struggled to hide her disgust and threw a furious look at Libby and Michael. Libby smiled sweetly back at her, and as they turned the corner, she leaned up and gave Michael a quick kiss.

"Thanks," she said.

Michael grinned. "Well, she deserved it. And the little prick was getting on my nerves."

Libby laughed. "Yeah, mine, too."

They walked to the front door and Libby jiggled the handle. "No luck."

Michael sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

They returned about the same time as the others. Libby smirked as an angry Lindsey stalked around the corner, followed by Tom, with what looked like a slap mark visible on his cheek. Evidently Tom had tried to take advantage of the alone time.

"No luck?" Michael asked, also noticing Tom's face.

"Nope," Lindsey said with a forced smile.

"Let's try the garage again," Michael said.

"Actually, we did have a little luck," Tom remarked, holding up a set of keys. "Think these'll help?"

James tried the door leading into the garage, and was surprised to find it unlocked. His heart leapt and fell in the same moment. If it was open, they could find Kate, but if it was unlocked, then why would she stay in the garage as opposed to being in the house? He refused to contemplate the possibilities. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

At the same time, Tom and Michael lifted the now-unlocked garage door on the opposite end of the garage. They registered that James was there, but they immediately started scanning the dark garage. The girls came with flashlights, and they flicked the beams anxiously into every nook and cranny. Nothing.

"I don't get it!" Libby cried in frustration. "She was supposed to be here! Where is she?"

"Well, well, well," a voice interrupted before anyone else could respond. "What could a group of my daughter's friends possibly be doing trying to break into her garage in the dead of night?"

-------------------

Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Song: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

"Time to wake up sleepyhead!" a singsong voice called cheerfully.

Kate struggled to open her eyes and sat up groggily, wincing at the pain in her side. She glanced around the room at the blank white walls and at the strange looking woman that had woken her up. "Where," she cleared her throat "where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing," the woman answered. "You collapsed this morning on the way to class. Don't you remember?"

Kate looked at the woman strangely. "What are you talking about? I never collapsed on the way to class. Where am I?"

"You're at Mother Vittoria's School for Girls," the nurse said, shaking her head. "Earlier today, you were walking to class with a few of your friends, and you collapsed. The poor things have been worried sick. Alice, Mary, Sara, and Shannon were with you when you fell, and they haven't slept a wink all night. I'll go tell them you're awake. I'm sure you want to see them, right?" The nurse's tone of voice suddenly changed to one that demanded absolute obedience.

"Um," Kate stalled, unsure of what to say that would make sense to this strange woman. "Not really. Listen, there's obviously been some sort of misunderstanding. If I could just use a phone so we can get this whole thing straightened out, that would be great." Kate moved to get out of the bed, but suddenly the nurse was at her side holding her down.

"Now Kate, you need to rest."

Kate froze. "How do you know my name?"

"I've known you since you started school here in kindergarten, Kate," the nurse replied, her tone growing more and more exasperated and forceful.

"That's not possible," Kate said, becoming slightly scared at the woman's over familiarity. "I'm just gonna-" Kate felt a sudden prick in her arm, and it was suddenly hard to move. She heard the door open and heavy footsteps stopped by her side.

"Well, Katie," a voice said, penetrating Kate's swimming mind. "I guess we have to do this the hard way." The voice that sent chills of hate and fear up and down Kate's spine gave her a final warning. "Now next time you wake up, I expect a little more cooperation otherwise one of your friends at home might find themselves in an…unfortunate circumstance."

"Mr. Austen!" Libby exclaimed, worry and shock fighting for control of her emotions. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my squad got sent home a couple of days ago. I just got in and thought I'd come by and surprise my daughter. Imagine my surprise when I show up and see y'all trying to break into her garage." He glanced around the group, nodding to Lindsey and Tom. "I don't believe we've met," he said, turning to Michael and James. "Samuel Austen." He faced Michael. "You must be Michael Dawson, correct?"

Michael nodded and shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." 

Sam turned to face James. "And you must be James Ford. Kate's told me a lot about you in her letters."

James grinned faintly and looked down, slightly embarrassed as Libby giggled.

"I believe I knew your mother," Sam continued. The grin vanished from James' face. "Shame what happened to her." 

"Yeah," James said darkly, avoiding a sympathetic look from Michael, a knowing smirk from Tom, and confused glances from Libby and Lindsey. "Sure was."

"Anyway," Sam continued. "You all haven't answered my question? Why are you trying to break into Kate's house after dark? Is going in the front door out of style or something?"

"Well, see, the thing is sir…" Tom tried to explain uncomfortably.

"Kate's missing," Lindsey blurted out, her voice beginning to shake again.

"None of us have seen her since Friday night," Libby explained. "She was supposed to be spending the night with me, but I was out with Michael, and she was out with-"

"A friend," James interjected with a meaningful glare at Libby.

"Right," Libby said with a strange look at him. "Anyway, I got home, and she still wasn't back yet, so I was a little worried, because all they were doing was going to a movie. I called her cell phone, and I found it in the floor of my room, but I know she took it with her. So we've been looking for her, and Tom found her tracks that lead us here. We finally got the door open and, we've searched the rest of the house, but she's not here." Libby was nearly sobbing by now. Michael came over and she turned to cry into his shoulder.

Samuel Austen, whose face had gotten harder as the story progressed, knew that there was only one person that could be behind this. After thinking for a moment, he motioned for them to follow and walked back to his Honda Pilot. They gathered around the tail-end, and he opened it up. "Alright," he said, looking each of them in the eyes. "This is what we're going to do."

Kate stirred, and the nurse looked up sympathetically, then turned back to face the four teenage girls standing in from of her. "Alright, now this is what's going on. This girl's father brought her here from Tennessee because she's in some sort of danger from her stepdad. He's an old friend of mine, so I told him I'd take care of her and treat her like she's always lived here. I choose you four to help me because I know I can trust you to trust me and make her feel safe. She's obviously been through a lot, so treat her kindly, but avoid any questions she asks you. Hopefully, she'll adjust soon or her dad will be back. Any questions?"

"Why bring her here?" asked Alice. "I mean, Tallahassee is a long way from Tennessee."

"Well, Wayne, her father that is, said that the farther she could get away from Tennessee, the better. And this was as far as he could drive her and get back and not be missed," the nurse replied.

"But, Danielle," asked Sara, her face troubled. "Why wouldn't he go to the police?"

Danielle shook her head. "Sara, I don't know. Wayne's been in trouble with the law before, but I honestly think he cares about this girl and doesn't want to see her hurt. Before he left earlier, he spent a moment alone with her, and he spoke to her so softly and he looked so gentle. I have a hard time believing that he could be involved in something that would hurt her." Danielle glanced into the room and saw Kate's eyes beginning to flutter open. "You all better get in there. She's waking up." She watched the girls take on smiling faces and begin to chatter as they walked into Kate Austen's room. 'I sure do hope I'm right, or I might be putting this girl in a lot of danger.'

Kate's eyes fluttered open groggily for the second time that day. 'Why is it that, just once, I can't wake up and know where I am,' she thought testily. She glanced around the room and saw four strange faces staring at her nervously.

"Oh Kate! We're so glad you're okay!" a skinny blonde squealed, hugging Kate tightly and making her wince.

The other girls all nodded emphatically and agreed with voices fast and high enough to make Kate's head throb. 

"Hate to disappoint, but I don't think I know any of you," Kate replied in what she hoped was a tactful voice.

"Oh, of course you do, silly," said the brunette in an eerily accurate impression of the nurse that was now casually glancing back and forth between Kate's room and the doors that lead outside. "I'm Anna Harper."

"I'm Madi Stewart," said the dark haired girl at the foot of Kate's bed.

"I'm Sarah Van Horen," the shorter of the two brunettes said cheerily.

"And I'm Shannon Rutherford," said the bouncy, bubbly blonde in an uppity tone.

Kate looked at them blankly. "And I'm supposed to know you from where?"

Madi rolled her eyes impatiently. "We've know you since kindergarten. Don't you remember?"

"No," Kate replied, but the girls didn't listen. They started chatting about the school, homework, teachers, and boys while Kate sat and stared, glancing back and forth, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on. She could tell that the girls were close friends; that much was real, even if nothing else was. Not for the first time in her life, Kate felt totally and completely alone.

Suddenly the girls stopped talking as the doors that led outside swung open, and a young man in a doctor's coat strode inside. He talked with the nurse for a moment before she led him into Kate's room.

"Alright now girls, this kind young doctor is going to check and make sure that our friend is okay. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The nurse smiled regretfully, and the four streamed out of the room without a word, casually glancing back at the doctor as they left. "I don't believe I've ever seen you at the hospital before," the nurse said after the door was shut.

"I'm an intern from New York. Your hospital and the one I work at have an exchange program so interns can get experience with diseases and cases of all types. I'll be here for the next week," the young man replied as he looked at the nurse's report.

"Well, okay then. If you don't need me, I'll be leaving." The intern nodded, and the nurse left with a quick, encouraging smile at Kate.

He watched as the nurse walked down the hall, and after she was out of sight, he turned back to Kate with a somewhat curious look on his face. "Hi there Kate," he said, smiling. "I'm Dr. Jack Shepard."

Kate frowned at the familiar name, but since she couldn't place it she stuck out her good hand. "Kate Austen. What's going on?"

Jack looked at her surprised. "I was hoping you could tell me. When I operate on someone in Tennessee, the last place I expect to see them is in Tallahassee a few weeks later."

Kate's eyes narrowed as she realized who he was. "Oh, so you're the guy that almost killed me."

Jack winced. "Well, I, yeah, but-" he stuttered to find the right words as Kate glared at him with contempt.

Kate glanced at her cast, hiding a grin. When she looked back up, she was smiling. "I'm just kidding. Jeez, Jack, James-" she grimaced "he was right. You doctor types can't take a joke."

Jack breathed a small sigh of relief, but didn't miss her grimace at James' name. His curiosity was sparked, but his doctor duties came first. He looked at the chart the nurse had given him and began his practical examination. "So," he asked while taking her temperature "what are you doing here?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Kate answered so nonchalantly that Jack stopped what he was doing.

"How can you not know?" he asked, confused. "The nurse told me-"

"Forget whatever she told you," Kate cut him off. She proceeded to tell him everything she could remember since the accident. He listened carefully, and Kate was incredibly grateful for someone to vent to. She left out only that her date was with James, but Jack could tell from the grimace earlier and the way she carefully sidestepped any details that it had been with his best friend and something had happened. When she finished, Jack looked at her, amazed at what she could go through and still be this strong.

"Can," Jack cleared his throat to regain his voice and to keep his temper under control. "Can I see the bruises?"

Wordlessly, Kate pushed up the sleeves on her arms to reveal deep, purple, handprint-shaped marks. Then she pushed her hair back to reveal another on her neck and Jack's eyes widened. His hatred for this Wayne character deepened even more.

"Any other major ones?" Jack asked hesitantly. He could tell she was upset, although she hid it well. She slowly pulled up the side of her shirt and Jack saw a glimpse of a flat, toned stomach before his eyes were drawn to the large reddish-purple contusion that covered most of her left side.

"I don't really remember much since late Friday night and just a few minutes ago when I woke up," she said quietly, lowering her shirt and looking back up at him.

Jack looked down and pretended to read the chart to give himself a minute to think and calm down. "You have traces of diazepam in your system. Your father must have drugged you to get you down here."

Kate barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Oh really? Very acute observation, Sherlock." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and caused Jack to look up sheepishly. "Anything else to say, Captain Obvious?" She was grinning now, and Jack chuckled as he saw that James' knack for nicknames that had clearly rubbed off a little on Kate.

Jack looked back down as Kate leaned back into her pillows gently. "So," she began, making herself comfortable. "What ridiculous story did that freako nurse tell you?"

"Oh," Jack said, startled out of his doctorly reverie. "All she said is that a long-time student collapsed in the hallway, and the school's normal doctor is on vacation. She told me she doesn't have any real training, she's normally just a secretary, so she called the hospital and asked for someone to come check her out." Jack winced internally at his choice of phrasing, but Kate didn't seem to notice.

"What a load of bullpucky," Kate snorted. "What next? Did Wayne tell her that my step-dad beats me, and I'm in hiding?"

"Yes actually," said a voice from the dark bathroom. "That's exactly what she told us."

Both Jack and Kate turned, startled, towards the doorway and the sound. Two of the four girls that had introduced themselves earlier emerged from the darkness with grim looks on their faces. They came to stand by the bed while Kate's eyes followed them, full to the brim with fear, fury, and question. 

"Who are you? What's really going on?" Kate demanded, her voice quivering slightly.

"I'm Joanna Harper, but everyone calls me Anna," responded the girl who had spoken.

"And I'm Sarah Van Horen," replied the other girl softly.

"We snuck back into your bathroom through the other door because Sarah wanted another look at the cute doctor," Anna explained while Sarah blushed crimson and Jack looked down. "We heard your story, and it makes a heck of a lot more sense than what Danielle told us."

"Danielle?" Kate asked.

"The freako nurse," Sarah replied, smiling. Kate smiled back, relaxing just a bit.

"Okay, well this is all great," Jack said. "But we have to figure out what we need to do. Obviously Kate can't stay here." Kate shot him a grateful look, and he smiled.

"You're right," Anna replied. "But I'm afraid that she has to for a little while."

"Why?" Kate demanded sharply, desperately.

"The whole school is buzzing with any news of you at all. The four of us are supposed to pretend to have known you forever, and we know about what Wayne told Danielle, and so do the teachers, but everyone else is completely clueless. All they know is that we have a new student that has to stay in the hospital wing for a few days."

Kate nodded. "Okay, so I have to wait until it calms down and everyone kind of forgets about me. But then what? How can I get out of here?"

"I think I know," Jack said as he picked up the phone.

"But what can you tell me?" Libby asked pleadingly.

"All I can tell you is that we all got e-mails that said she had transferred to a private girl's school in Charlotte, North Carolina," Libby's psychology teacher told her gently.

"She transferred?" Libby exclaimed, shocked. Then she shook her head. "Okay, thanks Mr. Locke."

"No problem, Libby," he replied, turning to the board to write down the rest of the questions for the day. "Let me know what you find out."

"I will," she assured him, then raced down the hall, almost colliding with Michael. "I found out where Kate is!" she almost shrieked.

"Whoa, calm down," Michael said guiding her to a bench to sit down. It was still ten minutes before the warning bell, so many people were still outside and the hall was almost completely deserted. "What happened?"

"I went to see Mr. Locke and asked him if the teachers knew anything about Kate being gone. He told me that they had all gotten an e-mail that told them Kate had transferred to a private girls' school in Charlotte, North Carolina," Libby explained breathlessly, eyes wide.

"Okay, let's go. Do you have Mr. Austen's number?" Michael asked as they walked quickly to his car.

"Yeah, 615-816-2348," Libby recited quickly as she climbed into his 1996 300ZX Life-Long AZ car.

Michael called Sam and told him what Libby had found out. He then tried to get through to James, but his line was busy.

"It's probably Sam," Libby said when Michael said he couldn't get through. "I wouldn't worry. Let's get on the road. It's a long drive to North Carolina."

James rolled over as his phone cried out loudly. Glancing at his clock before he picked it up, he saw that he was, once again, late for class. Who cares? He thought.

"Hello?" he grunted in a low voice.

"Hey James," said a familiar, cheery voice.

James groaned. "What is it Jack? You do know that whatever darn city you're in, I'm an hour behind you, right?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, "but I think I found out something you would want to hear."

James sighed and waited for Jack to continue.

Jack finally got through and turned away to talk.

Sarah and Anna stood by Kate's bed silently while she watched Jack with a nervous anticipation. She knew that James was the right person to pull this off, but she was still nervous about what she would say when Jack handed her the phone.

Sadly, she never got the chance. Sarah and Anna turned at a noise at the other end of the hallway and saw Danielle walking slowly towards Kate's room.

Sarah leaned in close and whispered, "We promise to do everything we can to help you, but we have to go now so she doesn't suspect anything." Kate nodded and the two girls ducked back out through the bathroom.

Danielle opened the door with a cheery smile. "How's our favorite patient doing doctor?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Kate.

Jack glanced at her, eyes frantic for a split second, before saying into his cell phone in a businesslike manner, "I'm afraid I'll have to call you back when I get to the office." He hung up and smiled back at Danielle. "She's just fine. Our friend here told me that she didn't eat very much yesterday because she was nervous about a test, so I suspect that's the reason she fainted."

Kate covertly shot him a look of admiration at this quick lie. She then looked sheepish. "I guess I better eat from now on, huh?"

"Yes, you should," Danielle answered, obviously pleased that things were going so smoothly. "Thank you for your time doctor."

"However," Jack continued. "I would like to make a follow-up visit in a few days, just to make sure that everything stays like it is."

"Oh, yes of course," Danielle replied hurriedly.

"I'll call you to set up a time," Jack said briskly, leaning across Kate's bed to hand Danielle a slip of paper with his number at the hospital on it. At the same time, his right hand slid a very small slip of paper under Kate's pillow. "This is my number," Jack said aloud. "Call me if there's anything you need." And with that he walked out the door, Danielle following.

Kate discreetly found the paper as soon as Danielle was out of sight. On it was Jack cell phone number and a note that read:

Don't worry Kate. I'm going to call James back as soon as I get to my car. We'll figure something out, and my second visit will be to tell you the plan to get you out of there. Trust Sarah and Anna, but no one else. You'll be free soon. I promise.

Jack

Kate folded up the paper and slipped it into the inside pocket of her skimpy robe. Sighing, she turned onto her side and pretended to sleep, all the while thinking of her new friends and their promise to escape.

Jack started to say something, but was cut off but a commotion in the background. "Listen James," he whispered urgently. "I'll have to call you back, but swear to me you will be there. It's really important."

"Alright fine," James replied testily. Now that he was awake, he remembered Kate was anxious to see what the plan was for today.

James hung up, and then tried to get through on Sam's line. It was busy. He grumbled under his breath about best friends that called at early hours and people that you couldn't get a hold of while he got dressed. Then he walked into the kitchen and made breakfast, all the while listening for the phone. Jack never called unless it was extremely important, so James wondered what could possibly be up with Jack this time.

Notes: Shannon is meant to be Shannon (obviously), Sarah is meant to be Jack's Sarah, and Anna Harper is meant to be Joanna from the show.

Oh btw, this is a link to what Michael's car looks like (the red one about halfway down the page).


End file.
